Lapis Lazuli
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Perannya hanya sebagai gadis yang menemani hari-hari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketika ia jauh dari kekasihnya. Namun, yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada bukan? Hinata, adalah dorothy yang kehadirannya sangat patut ia syukuri. /"Apakah kau memimpikan hal lain setelah melepaskan tanganku?"/ Berkenankah untuk membaca Omake di chapter 6?
1. Penolakan di Hari Ulangtahun

**Naruto** **© Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lapis Lazuli**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Penolakan di Hari Ulangtahun**

 **2015** **年6** **月12** **日**

Langkahnya menaiki tangga dengan agak tergesa. Wajahnya menampakkan tawa namun hatinya kecewa luar biasa. Dalam lorong yang agak gelap di lantai dua, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan diantara keramaian orang-orang.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh pelan. " _Hai_ , Matsuri- _chan_."

Hinata menengok kembali kedepan, lalu menatap Matsuri secara bergantian yang bertahan di posisi belakang. Karena mereka tidak akan bisa berjalan beriringan ketika lorong penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. "Kau akan pergi ke ruangan Komputer?"

" _Hai_."

"Aku juga."

"Benarkah?"

Ada binar di mutiaranya, walau kilatan kecewa masih kentara disana.

"Ya, aku harus menemui Tenten- _chan_ disana. Kami berjanji bertemu setelah aku selesai dengan pertandinganmu."

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kemudian, perasaan kecewa sepenuhnya memenuhi hatinya yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. " _Gomennasai_."

Matsuri menarik tangannya, kuatir ajang henti mendadak ini akan menghalangi jalan yang agak sempit. " _Daijoubu_."

"A...aku sungguh menyesal,"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan."

Hinata mampu melihat ransel besar yang hampir menutupi sepenuhnya tubuh mungil Matsuri. Ia agak tidak mengerti, mengapa saat-saat bebas seperti ini Matsuri masih membawa setumpuk buku-buku yang tidak perlu?

"Aku m...mengecewakanmu, te...teman-teman juga. A...aku..." Hinata meracau, perjalanannya serasa bertambah lama.

"Tidak masalah kok. Kami tidak menyalahkanmu."

Hinata tahu, Matsuri mengatakan itu dengan tegas dipenuhi kepercayaan penuh terhadapnya. Hanya saja, kalah tipis lebih menyesakkan dibandingkan dengan kalah telak.

Matsuri melepas alas sepatunya, Hinata mengikuti dengan gerakan lamban. Ruangan itu kelihatannya agak penuh sesak, melihat jajaran sepatu yang hampir memenuhi rak yang di sediakan di luar, Hinata menarik nafas.

"Kalau begiu aku duluan."

Hinata mengangguk, tanpa balasan kata untuk kepergian Matsuri yang mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam. Sebelum itu, Hinata melihat ke arah lapangan. Puluhan anak perempuan membentuk barisan rapi. Mereka terlihat kecil. Hinata tersenyum separuh.

Lalu ia masuk. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, ada layar monitor yang menyala. Seingatnya selalu begitu. Biasanya, disana ada sensei cantik berkacamata berambut ungu tua. Tapi kini, ia tidak ada. Kursinya kosong, mejanya penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang berantakkan. Hinata berjalan melewatinya.

Ketika ia hendak memasuki ruangan kedua, dimana ratusan komputer tersedia disana, dari jarak beberapa meter saja, ia mampu mendengar lengkingan suara kawan baiknya. Akan mendapat teguran langsung jika saja mereka -termasuk Hinata- bukan anggota pengurus disana. Memanfaatkan hal baik itu, nampaknya Ino lebih bahagia dengan teriakan dan suaranya yang khas saat berbicara.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Hinata tersenyum tulus, lantas berjalan mendekat ke tengah ruangan, dimana Ino dan segelintir orang yang ia kenal tengah berkumpul membentuk kerumunan. Disisi lain ia juga melihat Matsuri yang sekarang sedang asik dengan layar monitor yang menampilkan tampilan _Manga_ favoritnya. Dengan Tenten di sebelahnya, entah tengah melakukan apa dengan komputernya.

"Bagaimana?" Dalam suaranya, ada harapan mendalam. Ia tahu, sahabatnya menginginkan kemenangan untuknya. Melalui pandangannya, Hinata meminta maaf. "Aku kalah."

Ino menekan _enter_ pada keyboardnya ketika ada pemberitahuan yang tidak Hinata tahu secara jelas, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kata-kata itu lebih sering Hinata dengar di hari ini. Ia tahu, ini bukan masalah besar, hanya saja ia merasa telah mengecewakan banyak orang. "Kau sudah berpartisipasi. Aku bangga!"

Hinata setengah tertawa, "Arigatou." Tapi rasa kecewa belum sepenuhnya lepas dari benaknya. Ino, dengan mudah mampu membacanya.

" _Jaa, sorekara_ bagaimana dengan taruhan kita?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Kau kalah, kau mentraktirku hari ini."

" _Na...nani_?!" Hinata memekik.

Ini keputusan sepihak yang merugikan. Setidaknya, ia beranggapan demikian.

Lengkingannya, menarik perhatian Kiba yang kini mendekat, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ia Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ah, kau pergi saja. Ini urusan perempuan." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Tanda pengusiran secara terang-terangan. Lalu Kiba menurut saja. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata tertawa. Ino sedikit bangga.

" _Jaa_ , mari kita hitung." Ino bersiap dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang terawat. Ia akan menghitung perolehan poinnya. Hinata menyiapkan pulpen dan kertas dengan tergesa, baginya Hitungan tertulis lebih akurat dibandingkan dengan hitungan tersirat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **2015** **年** **4** **月23** **日**

Inuzuka Kiba. Teman seangkatannya, dan Hinata baru benar-benar mengenalnya setelah mereka sama-sama menjadi pengurus di ruangan yang di penuhi ratusan alat elektronik ini. Kiba mengikuti club basket, permainannya tidak terlalu bagus dan Hinata tidak tahu ia mendapat posisi apa dalam team basket di sekolahnya.

Kesan pertama saat menemuinya, Kiba adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Sayang, diantara banyak orang di organisasi kepengurusan ini, hanya Kiba yang mendapat keadaan yang buruk dalam urusan romansa. Ya, setidaknya begitu pandangan teman-temannya. Pada dasarnya, Hinata adalah gadis cantik berhati lembut. Ia penyayang dan sikap perhatiannya ia tunjukkan untuk semua teman-temannya. Mengenai hubungan asmara Kiba yang buruk, Hinata turut prihatin. Ia selalu mendukung dan memberikan arahan pada Kiba. Betapa baiknya ia dan betapa menyebalkannya kekasihnya. Hinata tahu bagaimana Kiba di perlakukan dengan tidak menyenangkan oleh kekasihnya, dan juga teman-teman kekasihya.

Inuzuka Kiba, selalu mengikuti kekasihnya kemanapun ia pergi. Kalau di telisik, ia lebih mirip _maido_ daripada kekasih dari seorang gadis penggila belanja. Hal yang paling menggemparkan adalah ketika Kiba rela bekerja paruh waktu hanya untuk menyiapkan kado untuk kekasih tercintanya di hari ulangtahunnya. Ia bahkan menghemat uang jajannya mati-matian.

Sebagai teman, Hinata tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang, tetapi ia juga tidak terima temannya diberlakukan sedemikian keji oleh kekasihnya. Tidak salah rupanya, Kiba memberikan sebuah sepatu yang sangat mewah dengan harga yang teramat mahal untuk ukuran siswa sekolah menengah atas.

Kiba bersuka cita, tapi tidak dengan kami semua. Gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan, ia tidak suka dengan warna yang di pilihkan oleh Kiba. Jadi, Kiba harus menukarnya dan menggantinya dengan warna yang diinginkan perempuan itu, dan sekali lagi ia harus mengeluarkan uang karena harganya agak lebih mahal. Satu minggu berselang. Hubungan mereka berakhir.

Jika berani, betapa ia ingin menampar gadis yang merupakan _Kouhai_ nya itu. Tidak berakhir dengan pertengkaran, tapi gadis itu memiliki simpanan. Kiba? Hanya dimanfaatkan.

Setelahnya, Hinata sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kiba untuk menghiburnya. Baginya, Kiba seperti seorang kakak. Ia akan senang ketika Kiba mengajaknya hanya untuk sekedar makan es krim di kedai murah pinggir jalan. Dan Hinata selalu memberikan semangat untuk Kiba, meyakinkannya bahwa _kouhai_ yang tangguh dalam permainan basket itu bukanlah gadis yang baik untuknya. Hinata benar-benar menyayangi Kiba seperti saudara.

Namun tidak dengan Kiba, Kiba mengubah arah haluannya. Menyiapkan perasaannya untuk Hinata. Ia menyukai Hinata.

Hinata tidak suka dengan ini, ada saat dimana Kiba benar-benar membuat Hinata tidak suka diberlakukan secara istimewa. Setiap malam, selalu saja pesan dari Kiba bersarang di kotak _e-mail_ nya. Di sekolah juga tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja Kiba tidak menunjukkannya sejelas di dunia maya. Hinata merasa, disanalah ia sudah harus menjaga jarak dengan Kiba.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan menceritakan semua keluhannya itu pada Ino.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Hinata menatap Ino dengan lesu, "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Akan kumarahi dia!"

" _D...dame_!"

" _Douiu Imi_?! Dia sudah keterlaluan, Hinata!"

"A...aku, a..aku tidak tega."

Ino menghela nafas, menghembuskannya lemah seperti wanita tua. Karena Hinata tahu, Ino hanya akan mencerca Kiba dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Hingga pilihan Hinata, jatuh pada...

.

.

.

 **2015** **年** **4** **月** **27** **日**

"Begitulah."

Hinata menatap teman-temannya yang sedang memperebutkan bola basket, memainkannya tanpa teknik yang jelas. Terlihat asal, dan permainan mereka keroyokan. Buruk sekali.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Pemuda dengan baju olahraga berwarna biru tua itu bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Suka?" Hinata tidak mengerti rasa 'suka' seperti apa yang dipertanyakan temannya ini.

"Ya, seperti..." Ia terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"Seperti?"

Setelah agak lama, Hinata tidak menemukan jawaban yang keluar, ia berusaha menerkanya sendirian. "Seperti...bagaimana kau menyukai Sakura- _san_?"

Sasuke tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Ti...tidak! Tentu saja tidak." Pipinya bersemu merah. Sasuke tergelak dalam tawanya yang singkat.

Pelatih terlihat memasuki lapangan, ada dua pelatih dengan dua kelas berbeda yang bergerombol di bagian sisi lapangan. Kelasnya dengan kelas Sasuke benar-benar terpisah. Hanya saja, mereka kebetulan memiliki waktu olahraga yang sama.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berdiri. "Kita selesaikan ini di atap setelah sekolah selesai nanti."

Di ikuti Hinata yang kini ikut berdiri.

Ia membungkuk dalam "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya."

"Hanya sebatas teman."

Angin pembawa hujan menyapanya dalam diam. Hinata memeluk tas kainnya yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan baju olahraga uang tadi ia kenakan. Sedangkan ranselnya, masih aman di punggungnya. Mereka menatap kebawah dengan sorot mata berbeda.

"Aku akan memanggil Kiba kesini, biar kita selesaikan ini secara cepat."

Hinata agak ragu, tapi ia tahu jika ia terus menghindari ini, masalahnya akan berlarut semakin jauh. Tidak lama Kiba datang dengan tergesa, di belakangnya ada Sasuke dengan wajah garang. Seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menoleh, ia masih menatap orang-orang yang keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya yang lebar. Sasuke bilang jangan kuatir, biarkan ia yang menyelesaikan persoalan ini. Jadi artinya Hinata hanya perlu diam, dan berbicara bila memang sudah diperlukan.

"Ini mengenai Hinata."

"Hinata?" Kiba mengulangi, belum paham mengenai maksud ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?"

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat tatapan Sasuke di penuhi kemarahan. "Aku sudah tahu, kau memberikan perhatian lebih padanya."

Kiba diam, tampaknya ia ingin mendengar penuturan itu dari mulut Hinata sendiri. Sasuke mengerti itu.

"Hinata, katakan sesuatu."

Buku-bukunya memutih. Ia merasa kedinginan ketika hujan mulai turun membasahi ia yang tanpa pertahanan. "A..aku, aku tidak suka Kiba- _kun_ bersikap seperti itu." Hinata berujar, ketiganya berdiri berjajar dengan fokus mata menatap segala hal menarik yang ada di bawah mereka. Disini, tidak ada yang saling mengisi kontak mata.

"Aku, tidak suka." Imbuhnya nyaris serupa cicitan.

"Kau dengar?" Sasuke menjadi penengah, ia tahu Sasuke menoleh pada Kiba, Hinata dapat menangkap itu dari ekor matanya. "Menurutmu apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

" _BRAKK."_

Pintu atap terbuka dengan paksa. Disana, berdiri dua orang gadis berambut coklat menatap mereka. Mereka mengenali gadis itu sebagai teman dari mantan kekasih Kiba. Salah satu gadis mengisyaratkan pada Kiba untuk mendekat. Lalu mereka menghilang dari pintu atap, mengundang kemarahan Sasuke yang meluap.

"Tu...tunggu," Hinata menarik lengan jaket pemuda itu, "Kita tunggu sebentar, ia akan kembali." Hinata berhasil menahannya. Itu artinya akan lebih lama baginya untuk diam disana. Ia benar-benar kedinginan.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Dan awan di atas mereka berubah menjadi kelabu. Sasuke bukan si penyabar yang baik hati. Ia hendak pergi.

"Sebentar lagi." Hinata menarik ranselnya, Sasuke tidak buntu pemikiran, ia melepaskan ranselnya dan bergegas menuju kebawah untuk menyusul temannya yang tengah di liputi kemarahan. Saat itulah Hinata tahu, ia harus benar-benar melerai mereka.

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu geser itu tengah terjadi percekcokan.

"Kau! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Hinata membuka pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan cepat. Ditangannya ada ransel Sasuke, disisi yang lain ia membawa tas kain yang agak berat. Mereka berdua menatap Hinata, sebelum kembali fokus pada lawan bicara mereka.

"Mereka yang memintaku, aku kira ada urusan penting!" Kiba melayangkan pembelaan.

Hinata terpana, wajah Kiba benar-benar kotor oleh _cream_ berwarna biru mint.

"Masalah kita belum selesai!"

Kiba mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu. "Apa?"

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hianata?"

"Aku menyukainya." Kiba menjawab dengan enteng.

Masih belum bersih sepenuhnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketika _cream_ tadi tidak mengotori matanya lagi.

"Hoo… kau boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Tapi kau harus tahu, bagaimana perasaannya padamu!"

Hinata ingin melerai, namun ia teringat pesan Sasuke tadi, bahwa ini urusan laki-laki, ia hanya perlu diam dan menunggu. Semua akan selesai lebih cepat. Hanya saja, Hinata takut ini akan berakhir dengan perkelahian.

"Kau membuatnya risih, kau membuatnya tidak suka, kau membuatnya takut." Cerca Sasuke.

"Seorang wanita, tidak perlu hal-hal merepotkan begitu. Cukup kata-kata sederhana yang mampu mayakinkan mereka!"

Hinata ingat ketika ia menceritakan pada Sasuke, betapa Kiba mengganggunya dengan pesan-pesan singkat yang merepotkan.

"Kau, jika benar kau menyukainya. Maaf saja, dia tidak menyukaimu." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika kau bersikeras ingin memilikinya." Ia menahan ucapannya. Berjalan mendekati Kiba yang masih belepotan dengan kue warna birunya. "Bertarunglah denganku di lapangan sore ini, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu begitu saja."

Hinata terbelakak. Seharusnya, Sasuke tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh itu.

"Su...sudahlah." Ia berkata tanpa pergerakan. Tangannya sibuk dengan dua tas yang agak merepotkan. Hinata, benar-benar ketakutan ketika Kiba berjalan seolah menjawab tantangan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, " Masih dengan tatapan mata coklat beriris kecilnya yang khas, Kiba menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Hinata."

"Ya, kau benar."

Kiba menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum menatap lantai. "Apalagi kau mendekatinya setelah selesai dengan hubunganmu yang tidak normal bersama wanita penggila _fashion_ itu!"

Hinata merasa, Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Pelampiasan _eh_?"

Dan ia yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, kau salah besar."

"Salah?!" Sasuke tidak terima dikatai seperti itu.

Jendela lebar sedikit memberi celah bagi sang mentari yang bersembunyi di balik awan untuk membagi sinarnya yang kemerahan, pada tiga insan yang yang tengah dalam permasalahan.

" _Warui_ , " Masih dengan tisu yang mulai lusuh, Kiba mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. "Aku sudah membuatmu takut, Hinata." Kiba tersenyum.

Hinata tahu, Kiba menyembunyikan kecewa dalam senyumannya yang serupa dusta.

"Kau boleh menbenciku atas sikapku, tapi ketahuilah kau bukan pelampiasan bagiku."

Kini Kiba beralih menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, mudah bagimu menuduhku tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu, aku menyukai Hinata sejak dulu."

Kue ulangtahun. Di hari bahagianya ia mendapat penolakan yang tidak seharusnya.

"Maaf," Hinata berkata dengan penuh rasa sesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Hinata tahu, ini urusannya. Sasuke terlalu ikut campur dan Hinata terlalu mengandalkannya. Jadi kesalahan, ada di pihak siapa?

"Hinata, " Sasuke menghampirinya, mengambil tas dari genggaman tangan Hinata, "Kurasa ini sudah selesai."

Hinata menatap Kiba yang tengah sibuk dengan wajahnya. Mungkin ini ulangtahun yang buruk bagi Kiba, Hinata sesalkan masalah ini. Kehendaknya untuk selesai secara cepat, berimbas pada Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Setidaknya ia ingin menucapkan satu kata selamat sebelum benar-benar pulang.

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_." Suara lemah, tapi Hinata menunjukkan binar ketulusan, Kiba agak tersipu karena itu.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi di pegang Hinata. Agak paksa, hingga membuat Hinata sedikit limbung. Sasuke melangkah duluan menuju pintu keluar,sebelum Hinata menyusulnya, ia sempatkan untuk membungkuk hormat pada rekannya seraya berujar, " _Gomennasai_."

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan layar monitor yang masih menyala. Menampilkan sebuah game yang sering kali menemaninya kala sepi. Ia menyibak gordeng dan membuka pintu kaca berdaun dua, tangannya memainkan alat komunikasi lantas mendekatkannya pada telinga. Nada sambung membosankan mampu di dengarnya, tapi tak lama berselang suara lembut menyapanya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Terdengar agak parau.

"Hinata?" Ia bertanya, meyakinkan bahwa perempuan pemilik nama itulah yang tengah menerima telepon darinya.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menatap langit malam yang menaunginya. Tidak ada kilauan bintang, ia merasa bosan. "K...kurasa begitu."

Hinata meninggalkan kursi dan meja belajarnya, buku Matematika masih terbuka disana, ia memutuskan untuk menyapa ranjangnya saja, lalu duduk bersila.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau habis menangis?" Ia menatap replika dirinya dalam sebuah cermin berbentuk lingkaran, ujung hidungnya merah. Matanya sembab. Tebakan pemuda itu tepat. "Ya..." Dan ia tidak ingin membohonginya. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa?" Sisi ingin tahu dari pemuda itu membuat Hinata menarik nafas halus. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara berat yang mengintrogasi.

"K...kiba-kun…"

Bayang-bayang pemuda itu yang dipenuhi _cream_ di wajah bertato segitiganya. Pemuda itu yang tergopoh menuju atap. Pemuda baik yang terus saja menunjukan senyuman padanya meskipun Hinata mengadukan masalahnya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang terlalu menekannya.

"A...aku merasa kasihan padanya." Hinata merasakan panas, kemudian pandangannya buram.

Seseorang di seberang sana menarik nafas lelah, "Sudahlah, itu salahnya yang-"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu menyalahkannya?!" Hinata agak meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" Nada suara tidak suka kental sekali dalam logat bicaranya yang khas.

Hinata terisak. Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Hinata, lihatlah keluar." Permintaan tak masuk akal yang enggan Hinata turuti. "Tidak mau."

Masih ada isakan kecil. Hinata kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Sasuke mengulum senyuman sebelum melanyangkan panggilan bernada lembut dari suaranya yang berat, "Sayang..."

Hinata tertegun, ia mematung dalam posisinya.

"Lihatlah keluar." Sasuke mengulangi permintaannya. Kali ini lebih halus.

Dengan gerakan pelan Hinata menuruni ranjang. Mengambil laptop yang terongok di meja samping lampu duduk. Ia menggunakannya dua jam yang lalu, lantas beralih menatap buku teori yang susah di pelajari. Berjalan menuju balkon yang pintunya ia biarkan terbuka, "S...sudah."

"Kau melihat bulan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu?" Hinata mengelap pipinya yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, membiarkan tanya Sasuke tidak terjawab olehnya. "Aku menatapnya sedari tadi. Aku merasa seolah menatap ke dalam matamu." Hinata tersenyum simpul, ia menutup jendela tugas yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan, lalu lekas membuka akun media sosialnya.

"Dari sini aku tahu, " Suara rendahnya yang berat, Hinata teramat menyukainya.

"Awan kelabu sedikit menutupi cahayanya. Namun ia masih terlihat cantik."

 _Buffering_.

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar seraya menatap langit, sedikit terlena akan ucapan Sasuke yang membuat ia terpana. "Dengannya, aku bisa merasakan tangisanmu." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya, tangannya yang memegang _handphone_ agak sedikit basah.

"Mendengar tangisanmu, kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Terlebih kau menangis untuk laki-laki lain."

"Jangan menangis," Itu rayuan.

Sambil tersipu malu, ia menegakkan kembali punggungnya, halaman yang di minta sudah tersedia. Ia dengan cekatan melihat postingan teman-temannya. Terus kebawah sampai akhirnya ia tercekat ketika menemukan sesuatu yang memang sudah selazimnya ada di situ.

"Kau membuat hatiku sakit."

Air matanya menetes lagi. "Maaf, "

"Hapuslah air matamu, Hinata." Kini, kedua tangannya terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Ia melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Lalu tersenyum kecut setelahnya.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Manik mutiaranya menatap lekat beberapa foto yang di posting beberapa menit yang lalu. "Sebelas."

Hinata tidak tidak tahu kalau lawan bicaranya tengah bengerutkan alis. "Tidurlah."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali, menutup rapat pintu kaca itu sebelum menguncinya.

"Ya."

Ini bukan hal baru, tetapi ia belum terlatih untuk bisa terus tegar. "Kau berjanji akan tidur sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Pakailah selimutmu, semakin larut malam akan semakin dingin."

"Ya."

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Sasuke yang memutuskan sambungannya. Hinata menatap handphonenya sekilas, matanya beradu dengan jarum jam di dalamnya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Jawaban Hinata yang asal, terlalu meleset jauh. Ia meletakan handphone hitam itu di samping laptopnya yang masih menyala.

 _"Gomennasai."_

Hinata terisak lagi. Bukan hanya Kiba, baginya hari ini terasa buruk juga. Hukum karma? Entahlah.

" _Gomen_ , " Hinata menangis sambil menunduk, air matanya membasahi sepasang tangan yang saling meremas yang di simpan di pangkuannya. Gaun tidur selutut, sandal rumahan beludru yang terasa lembut, ia menyapa malam tanpa kehangatan mantel. Hingga ia sedikit menggigil. Sasuke benar, malam terasa dingin ketika beranjak larut.

Di sebuah layar selebar empat belas inci itu menampilkan beberapa foto yang tidak di tampilkan secara penuh. Hinata sengaja.

Foto dengan berbagai pose, seorang gadis cantik berambut musim semi dan seorang pemuda dengan mata yang mengingatkan Hinata pada langit malam. " _Gomennasai_ ," Hinata masih bertahan dalam tangisan, "Sakura- _san_." Lirih yang mengisi malam, mungkin ini akan menjadi malam buruk yang panjang.

 _Jika aku menangis karenamu, apakah hatimu akan terasa sakit._ Nee _, Sasuke-_ kun _?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

Silahkan berkomentar mengenai tulisan ini. Saya harap kalian menyukainya ^6^

.

 _Someiyoshino Amari, 23 Juni 2015_


	2. Gadis pengganti

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lapis Lazuli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Gadis pengganti**

 **2014** **年** **9** **月** **14** **日**

Mereka saling mengenal melalui sebuah Kompetisi.

Tidak, tidak begitu. Kompetisi itu yang mengenalkannya pada seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Nama asing yang saat itu sulit Hinata ingat.

Ino, kebetulan satu kelompok dengan pemuda yang tidak Hinata ketahui wajahnya. Kelompok yang terbentuk dengan dua orang. Hinata berpasangan dengan Gaara. Ya, pemuda tampan tanpa alis yang memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah tanpa alasan jelas. Ia adalah tipikal _bad boy_ yang Hinata dengannya agak menjaga jarak. Hanya saja, Gaara adalah pemuda cerdas sehingga Hinata tidak perlu kuatir soal kompetisi mereka.

Ino terus saja mengeluh. Saat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia mengguncang bahu Hinata sambil terus berkata, "Kau tidak akan mengerti Hinata, " Bagaimana Hinata bisa mengerti, toh pemuda yang menjadi sumber masalah sahabatnya tidak ia kenali.

Ino mengeluhkan Sasuke yang jarang berkumpul saat pembahasan, belajarpun ia ogah-ogahan. Itulah mengapa Ino takut sekali gagal. Kompetisi itu, Ino menaruh harapan besar di dalamnya. Saat kompetisi dimulai, saat itu pulalah Hinata mengetahui siapa itu seseorang bermarga Uchiha yang selalu di keluhkan sahabatnya. Setelah Hinata tahu, ia menilai bahwa pemuda itu satu _klon_ dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Akhirnya, Hinata mengabaikannya begitu saja. Hasil yang di toreh melalui Kompetisi, ketika Ino dan Sasuke mampu lolos dengan nilai tertinggi cukup membuktikan betapa pemuda menyeramkan itu jenius.

Lama berselang, Ia kemudian naik ke kelas dua SMA, yang tentu saja kelasnya terpisah dari Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

 _p.m. 04:22 After School_

Cahaya matahari terik masuk melalui celah kaca jendela yang terbuka. Lorong sepi, di terpa hangatnya sinar mentari senja. Bau tanah kering yang tersiram hujan gerimis. Hinata menyukainya. Saat itu...

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata berusaha mengejar pemuda secerah matahari yang akan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Aa... Hinata- _chan_ , _nani ka_?"

"A...aku menemukan sesuatu setelah piket kemarin, apa kau kehilangan topi?"

"Topi?" Ia memasang muka berpikir. "Topi seperti apa?"

"Berwarna merah dan...dan..." Hinata berusaha mengingat benda yang ia temukan di Laboratorium komputer ketika ia piket tempo hari. "Bawakan saja padaku jika kau bingung." Muka Hinata bersemu, karena malu.

"Ba...baik, "

"Aku akan menunggumu disini." Naruto berkata seraya bersandar pada pegangan tangga, memainkan sebuah payung di tangannya. Di mata Hinata, itu terlihat sangat keren.

" _Ha...hai_!" Hinata bersemangat sekali, bagaimana tidak? ia akan mengantarkan benda yang ia klaim sebagai milik dari pemuda yang ia sukai.

Susah payah ia berlari melewati lapangam terbuka, membiarkan tetesan gerimis membasahi rambut dan seragamnnya. Berlari menuju kelas dan mengambil sesuatu. Ia semakin mempercepat lajunya ketika ingat seseorang sedang menunggu. Di sebuah tangga, Hinata yakin Naruto ada di sana. Namun,nyatanya ia tidak melihat siapapun yang berdiri di sana. Pemikiran positif masih ia miliki, ia bergegas ke lantai dua mungkin saja jika Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggunya di Labolatorium yang sudah menjadi _basecame_ dadakan bagi mereka. Tetapi...

"Dia kekasihmu?" Yugao- _sensei_ dan Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang menggodanya. Menunjuk-nunjuk wanita berambut panjang berponi rata.

Hinata melepas _uwabaki_ , menyimpannya dalam rak dengan agak ragu.

"Waw sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Ini lebih mirip ajang investigasi selebriti, dan Hinata merasa tidak di akui.

"Naruto, dia kekasihmu?" Yugao mengulangi.

"D...dia bukan kekasihku!"

" _Ara_! Shion- _chan_ , mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan?"

Yang di panggil hanya menunduk malu, mengundang rasa bingung Naruto.

"Lalu kau mengapa bergegas kemari hanya untuk membawakannya payung?"

" _E...eto_ , " Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan gadis pirang itu mempososikan diri untuk duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah di liputi kebingungan.

" _A...ano_ , " Tidak ada yang menyimpan perhatian pada penghuni baru di sana. Semuanya penghuninya terfokus pada dua insan yang di tuding memiliki hubungan romansa.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku simpan di sini saja."

Lalu Hinata berbalik, keluar dari tempat yang ia klaim sebagai _basecame_ mendadak terasa seperti neraka. Ia memakai sepatunya dengan asal, lalu beregas menuruni tangga. Ia ingin mengambil tas untuk kemudian menangis. Kesedihannya bertumpuk, dan ia merasa sakit.

* * *

 _p.m. 05:04 Class Room_

Ketika itu, ia menabrak kursinya sendiri dan berdiri menghadap jendela. Tirai berwarna putih bersih tertiup angin sore yang agak kencang, menerbangkannya dan membuat Hinata terjebak di dalamnya.

Tirai itu, mencetak jelas siluet tubuhnya. Hinata tidak peduli, ia hanya menangis terisak dalam ruangan yang telah sepi. Bahunya bergetar, rasa sakit yang datang secara tiba-tiba tidak mampu ia antisipasi. Ia lelah terus berlagak kuat, menutup mata dan telinga ketika realita tak ingin ia ketahui kebenarannya. Hingga kebenaran memaksanya lagi, untuk bersikap peka akan kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukanlah untuknya.

Warna _orange_ seolah menertawakannya yang tak mampu untuk bicara, tak mampu untuk menahan air mata. Dalam suasana kelas yang sepi, ia menangis terisak. Tanpa ia sadari, ia lupa menutup pintu sebagai tanda privasi.

Ada langkah kaki, yang tidak mampu untuk ia sadari. Melangkah perlahan dengan pasti, tujuannya adalah seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk. Keanggunannya tersembunyi di balik tirai putih yang tertiup angin. Juga kerapuhan yang berusaha gadis itu sembunyikan di balik punggungnya yang bergetar.

Saat itulah seseorang datang, menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Membuatnya terkejut dengan kehadiran yang mendadak, Hinata mau tidak mau menunjukkan tangisannya di hadapan pemuda asing yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung.

Mereka saling berhadapan, tirai yang transparan itu menjadi penghalang dianatara mereka. Sasuke melibatkan dirinya, menyingkirkan tirai itu dan terkunci bersama gadis manis dengan wajah di penuhi air mata.

Jari jemari panjang itu mengusap sudut matanya yang melebar, terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang di wilayah yang bukan tempatnya. Tidak ada senyuman, hanya saja onik itu memancarkan kelembutan. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari, pemuda berambut biru tua yang duduk di mejanya, mengunci pergerakannya. Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?"

Satu suara pertama yang terdengar setelah ajang tatap menatap juga belaian pelan di pipinya. Berisi pertanyaan pertama yang membuat Hinata ingin sekali untuk meledakkan tawa. Bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin Hinata ketahui oleh orang lain? Terlebih, hei pemuda ini orang asing.

"Kau terluka?"

Pemuda itu beralih menatap cakrawala. Ada puluhan gedung tinggi yang mulai menyalakan lampu-lampunya di sana. Hinata tidak tertarik. Ia memilih untuk membelakangi pemuda itu, bersikap mengabaikannya.

Bahunya menegang, ketika sepasang tangan kekar menekannya dari belakang. Hinata menoleh ke arah samping dengan pelan. Pemuda itu telah mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Hinata menepis tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan kasar, namun tindakkannya mengakibatkan benturan, ketika punggungnya tersandar pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sampai kapan pelecehan ini akan terus berlangsung.

Ketika ia membuka mata. Bibir pemuda itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya yang kini bergetar. Hidung mancung pemuda itu menyentuh hidungnya yang memerah. Hinata tidak terima. Ia mendorong pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

Berusaha mengambil langkah mundur namun langkahnya terkunci. Tubuhnya ada diantara jendela dan tubuh kekar pemuda di hadapannya.

Saat langkah Sasuke menipiskan jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka, saat itulah Hinata berusaha untuk menjauh. Jari-jarinya yang bergetar mencari pegangan, meraba-raba tepian meja ketika tirai yang sulit ia singkirkan menghalangi pandangannya.

"Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Matanya melebar, tangannya terasa dingin. Matanya menatap ke dalam obsidian yang di penuhi keyakinan. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas bunga porselen yang di isi bunga lily putih terguling di atas meja. Air yang menyegarkan bunga itu tumpah, membasahi meja dan perlahan menetes membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

Disana, ada dua jari yang terikat benang merah tak kasat mata. Keduanya, bertemu dalam kerapuhan hingga membuat mereka bisa saling berbagi. Hinata dengan rasa sakit hati, dan Sasuke dengan insting lelakinya yang membutuhkan seorang gadis sebagai tempat curahan hati. Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah main hati, namun ia gagal memahami mengapa ia begitu menikmati?

Gadisnya adalah sosok cantik berambut musim semi. Semua tahu, dan semua menganggap mereka bahagia dengan hubungan jarak jauh ketika wanita itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama yang ada di luar kota. Namun nyatanya, Sasuke membutuhkan Hinata untuk menutupi kekosongan di harinya. Hanya sebagai pengganti, saat sang kekasih pergi jauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **2014** **年** **10** **月** **03** **日**

 _p.m. 05.54 Gymnasium_

Ruangan yang cukup berantakan. Di sudut ruangan yang sangat luas berbentuk persegi panjang ada sebuah matras yang di lipat asal. Beberapa bola basket mengotori lantai dan juga keranjangnya yang hampir kosong.

Ruangan itu tidak di jadwalkan untuk di gunakan hari ini, murid yang mengikuti club basket pun tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk datang. Diruangan kosong itu hanya terdengar suara berat yang menggema. Dengan sebuah benda canggih yang di letakan pada telinganya, ia berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang telah mengambil waktu senggangnya.

Ia tidak keberatan.

"Aku tahu,"

" _Kuharap kau mengerti."_ Nada suaranya, terdengar menyesal.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan datar.

" _Sasuke_ -kun?"

"Ya, Sakura?"

 _"Kau adalah orang yang aku percaya. Kau akan bersabar sampai aku pulang, bukan?"_

Sasuke agak sedikit menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dari telinganya. Lawan biacaranya memang energik, namun tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Ia berbicara dengan nada yang halus, tapi gymnasium yang sepi membuat suara itu mampu di dengar walau dari jauh, seharusnya tidak begitu.

Raut gadis itu berubah, dan ia melihatnya menepi. Sasuke memperhatikan gerakannya yang kaku, ia tahu di balik sikap acuhnya gadis itu juga tengah menunggu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

"Hn."

Matanya belum terlepas dari gadis yang kini bersandar pada keranjang dorong berisi bola basket. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada, posenya begitu arogan namun ia tidak pintar menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Tidak di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

 _"Ah,_ hontou ni yokatta. _"_ Sakura menyambung jawaban kekasihnya dengan suka cita.

Sasuke membuang muka, ia merasa muak dan bersalah pada saat yang sama.

 _"Kau belum pulang?"_

Bagus, Sasuke merasa senang dengan pergantian topik ini.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

 _"Berhati-hatilah."_

"Hn."

Lalu terputus.

Beberapa detik berselang, suara pantulan bola terdengar. _Dreable_ yang agak kasar, namun dalam tempo yang cukup pelan. Ia bukan seseorang yang kidal, namun kali ini tangan kirinya menjunjung bola dan tangan kanan menahannya. Matanya menyipit bersiap dengan bidikannya.

 _Three point_ kalau saja ia bisa melempar bolanya memasuki ring dengan cantik. Ia melompat, lalu melemparnya.

"Maaf."

Namun meleset.

"Seharusnya aku tidak disini." Setelah diam. Akhirnya gadis mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Jujur saja, langkahnya agak berat walaupun ia hanya mengenakan uwabaki. Berjalan tiga langkah menuju keranjang untuk mengambil satu bola terakhir berwarna _orange_ bergaris hitam di sore ini. Tatapan orang itu tidaklah mengintimidasi, ia tidak akan menatapnya saat ini.

Baru dua langkah setelah berbalik, tubuh bagian depannya di tubruk oleh pemilik suara yang lebih dominan disana. Tangan kanannya memegang bola, dagunya bersandar pada bahu pemuda yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Tangan kanannya merelakan bola itu menggelinding menyapa temannya yang lain.

"Percayalah padaku." Jika Sasuke bisa membohongi kekasihnya, bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai Sasuke yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya? Ini adalah cinta. Hinata percaya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata?" Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menatapnya,

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

"A...aa y...ya begitulah." Ino tidak percaya, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang mencari kebohongan di sepasang _amnesty_ yang bergerak gelisah.

"S...sampai dimana tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Perolehan poinnya."

"Ah! kau kalah!" Ino membuka ikatan di rambutnya, merapikannya menggunakan jari seolah-olah itu adalah sisir darurat. Hinata takjub ketika hasilnya sangat rapi. "Aku unggul dengan enam poin." Lalu mengikatnya lagi, lebih rapi dari semula.

"S...sudah kuduga." Hinata merasa lesu. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, menghitung benerapa lembar uang kertas yang ia miliki. Melihat itu, Ino berseru. " _Cho...chotto_ _matte_!"

" _Nani ka_?"

"Tidak seru 'kan kalau hanya kita berdua yang pergi ke tempat makan?" Ino mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hinata, "Bagaimana kalau kita ajak mereka." Sepasang _aquarime_ berkilat penuh ambisi, tatapannya berisyarat pada dua pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan. "Untuk mengikuti taruhan ini."

"Baik."

Apapun permainan Ino, ia akan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Alis Hinata berkedut tanda tidak suka. Di hadapannya tersaji beragam hidangan dalam jumlah besar. Empat meja persegi yang di satukan plus enam penghuni yang berisik juga merepotkan,terkecuali Hinata tentunya. Ide gila Ino memang tidak pernah menguntungkan Hinata.

Pada jam enam tepat Hinata menginjakkan kaki di tampat makan berkelas yang tentu saja mahal ini. Ino menyeretnya. Tentu saja memaksanya, toh ia berada di pihak yang kalah. Memangnya, kapan Hinata menang dalam taruhan?

Semua ide gila ini berawal dari ambisi Ino untuk menjumlahkan hasil perolehan nilai mereka dan sialnya Ino lebih tinggi darinya. Lebih sial lagi Ino mengajak orang lain untuk terlibat dalam permainan ini. Alih-alih menguntungkan Hinata, semua hal ini malah menyeret Hinata pada kerugian yang teramat dalam. Uang yang baru Neji berikan, akan habis untuk mentraktir makan teman-temannya. Ah, ini ide gila.

"Terimakasih Hinata, " Kiba yang paling bersemangat, Hinata tersenyum tidak ikhlas.

"Anggap saja kami sedang menghiburmu, " Ino berkata dengan dramatis.

 _'Menghibur apanya?'_ Hatinya bersuara.

Hinata menyumpit ramen yang tidak terasa enak untuk suapan keduanya. Teman-temannya berceloteh banyak, dan Ino menjadi _Miss_ gosip ketika ia berhadapan dengan Tenten.

"Sasuke- _kun_ akan kesini?"

Hinata menghentikan makannya.

"Dia bilang begitu padaku." Suara Naruto menyahut.

"Baiklah, pesankan lagi satu mangkuk untuknya." Ino berujar.

Usulan dengan sejuta perhatian dan kebaikan yang bertebaran, bagaikan suara merdu malaikat yang teman-temannya dengar merupakan genderang petir bagi Hinata. Harusnya ia langsung pulang saja setelah perlombaan tadi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai seorang _buttler_ berperawakan kurus dengan seragam kuning _orange_ nya menghampiri mereka dengan semangkuk ramen. Hinata cuek saja ketika Ino mengambil botol kecil yang berisi bubuk cabai yang di gunakan oleh Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan di habiskan!" Dengan mulut penuh ramen, Naruto berteriak.

"Iya aku mengerti maniak Ramen."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat teman-temannya yang tengah asik dengan obrolan tidak pentingnya. Ia melihat Ino sekilas yang tengah menaburkan bubuk cabai di mangkuk ramen yang masih utuh. Hinata akan melahap ramennya yang terasa sulit sekali untuk habis sebelum ia teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Jangan!"

Semua orang menatap Hinata, jarang-jarang ia berteriak begitu saat di depan meja yang berisi makanan. Biasanya, Hinata selalu menjunjung tinggi etika dengan menunjukan sikap diam yang elegan. Melihat Hinata yang menatap Ino horror, semua kini beralih menatap sepasang safir yang berkilat jenaka.

"Sasuke tidak suka pedas, "

Semuanya memekik mendengar penuturan Hinata, seakan mereka teringat satu hal sentral yang terabaikan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Ino yang tengah cekikikan.

"Hadiah untuk tuan terlambat yang terhormat." Kehormatan palsu yang Ino tunjukan membuat Hinata semakin menahan kesal.

" _Tsumanai_."

Semua orang menatap seseorang yang datang dengan setelan hitam. Ia terlihat mencolok diantara teman-temannya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Pemuda itu lantas duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah menyediakan semangkuk ramen yang tidak akan mendingin secara cepat.

"Kau terlambat. Aku kira kau tidak akan kesini." Naruto berujar. Matanya menatap wajah datar yang lebih berminat pada layar benda pintar berwarna hitam yang tengah di pegangnya. "Hanya kebetulan lewat, jadi aku mampir." Ia memasukan benda pengganggu itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kebetulan lewat? Memangnya kau dari mana?" Kini Tenten membuka suara.

"Sakura ada di kota ini, jadi aku mengunjunginya."

"Ah, gadis cantik itu ya." Mata Ino berbinar. "Dia mengunggah foto kalian tadi malam, dan itu romantis sekali~"

Sasuke tersenyum separuh ketika Ino memuji kekasihnya. Hinata melihat itu dari sudut matanya.

"Ramen untukku?" Sasuke menatap makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

"Tentu saja." Hanya Ino yang menjawab, selebihnya pura-pura tidak dengar.

Sasuke membelah sumpitnya sebelum mengaduk ramen dan menyuapkannya di mulutnya.

"Hinata _loh_ yang meneraktir." Matanya berkilat licik, Ino menatap lekat Sasuke, menunggunya menyuapkan ramen yang telah ia taburi bubuk cabai.

"Jangan di makan."

Semua menatap Hinata yang pandangannya terpaku pada meja hitam mengkilat yang menjadi alas. Sasuke mengabaikannya, lantas menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Ino tertawa gembira dalam hati.

" _Shit_!" Sasuke hampir melempar sumpit kayunya. "Siapa yang memasukan pedas kedalamnya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan kau makan." Hinata menatap Sasuke, manatanya berkilat sedih.

"Kalian tidak memesankan minum?" Aura hitam, Ino menyengir kuda.

Hinata menyodorkan segelas _koucha_ yang baru ia minum sedikit. Sasuke menerimanya dengan cepat. Hinata menyodorkan tisu yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya ketika melihat Sasuke berkeringat. Lalu mengelurkan dompetnya yang agak tipis sebelum menghitung nominal yang harus ia keluarkan.

Dan jumlahnya fantastis! Bisa menguras habis semuanya hingga tidak tersisa ketika mereka memesan beberapa _desert_ dan eskrim dalam jumlah besar. Hinata kewalahan.

"Aku harus segera pulang, kalian belum selesai 'kan?" Hinata berujar seraya memasukan dompetnya ke dalam tas. "Aku simpan uangnya disini."

Hinata berdiri dengan pelan, menggunakan tasnya dan hendak pergi sebelum,

"Simpan uangmu, aku yang akan membayar." Semuanya menatap Sasuke yang mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Ta...tapi."

"Ambil, " Perintah Sasuke seolah mutlak bagi Hinata, ia menurut.

"Aku duluan, "

"Oi! Kau 'kan baru saja datang?!"

"Aku harus menjemput Sakura."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci motornya, sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka berenam. Sasuke telah mendahului Hinata. Lepas dari keterkejukan ketika uangnya masih utuh. Sasuke membayar semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, a...aku duluan." Hinata membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Ya Hinata! Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Berhati-hatilah." Ino berkata sambil menyendok es cream rasa vanilanya.

Hinata tersenyum, " _Mata nee_."

.

.

.

Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sedari tadi menatap jalan yang ia tapaki dan jam bertengger di tangan kiri secara bergantian. Cemas. Itulah yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang manis. Ia kuatir jika tiba di rumahnya ia sampai melewatkan makan malam. Betapa murkanya Neji dan Hiashi jika itu terjadi. Menapaki parkiran terbuka yang sepi, ia berjalan seorang diri.

Tanpa ia duga, ketika ia tengah berjalan tergesa hingga suara sepatu sekolahnya saja yang terdengar, saat itulah mesin sebuah motor di nyalakan. Disusul dengan lampu terang yang menyorot tepat ke wajah cantiknya.

"Kau!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun ia menatap ke bawah ia masih mampu melihat siluet tinggi yang tengah duduk di motor hitamnya melalui sudut matanya.

"Ayo pulang."

Hinata menyesal berjalan melewati parkiran, namun jika di pikir ulang memang tidak ada alternatif lain selain jalan memutar. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri, "

Hinata agak mempercepat langkahnya, namun sayang motor hitam beserta pemiliknya mampu memblokade jalannya. "Aku antar."

"Tidak usah, " Hinata berjalan mundur, matanya mencari celah untuk kabur, "Kau harus menjemput Sakura- _san_ 'kan?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Hinata membungkuk hormat, sebelum berjalan memutar melewati Sasuke dan motor gede kesayangannya. Godaan yang Sasuke layangkan tidak berhasil,

"Kau berhutang padaku" Hinata yang sudah berjalan agak jauh, terpaksa harus mengehentikan langkahnya lagi. "Harga untuk membayar makanan barusan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, yang benar saja. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan kesal, berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan di hadapan teman-teman dan menagih uang bayaran yang ia keluarkan barusan di parkiran. Lucu sekali.

"Aku tidak meminta uang." Rambutnya yang panjang tanpa ikatan di terbangkan angin, gerakanannya yang tengah mengeluarkan uang kertas terhenti. Mutiaranya menatap Sasuke tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Ku antar kau pulang dan kita impas."

Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga. Sasuke memang selalu seenaknya. Ia meraih seluruh rambutnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak kirinya. "Kau harus menjemput Sakura- _san_." Sekali lagi Hinata berusaha menegaskan.

"Nanti saja."

Hinata membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Sakura yang selalu menjadi prioritas Sasuke, dan sekarang Sasuke bersikap acuh seperti itu? Saat itulah dengan lampu motor yang menyala terang Sasuke memajukan motornya ke hadapan Hinata, menyilaukan mata Hinata. "Naik."

Masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang datar seperti biasanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"PLAAK!"

"Kau!" Sasuke tidak terima.

"Sakura ada disini!" Hinata berteriak.

"Dia bisa melihatmu, dia akan melihatku." Hinata berkata dengan terengah, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hinata tenanglah." Sasuke ingin meraih bahu Hinata, namun gadis itu lebih dulu menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa."

 _Aku takut._

"Alasan apa ya...yang akan kau berikan padanya, Sasuke- _kun_?" Hinata masih belum tenang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang naiklah."

"Bukan urusanku katamu?" Matanya memicing tidak suka, "Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku!"

"Hinata, Sakura tidak akan tahu kalau-"

"Sakura ada disini!" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Mengertilah." Lalu ia berujar lirih. "Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Temuilah dia, bersikap baiklah padanya layaknya kekasih yang selalu menyayanginya." Hinata menatapnya pasti, ia ingin dipercayai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara bergetar, Sasuke tahu kebohongannya.

"Aku hanya gadis pengganti, jangan utamakan aku." Air matanya lolos saat sepasang kelopak itu menutup.

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak tahu apakah hatinya masih berbentuk lagi saat ini. Membela gadis yang _notabene_ nya adalah musuh dalam cinta segitiga yang rumit ini, Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal di luar logika itu. Mungkin insting wanita.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang akan menghapus air matanya. Sasuke mematikan mesin motor kesayangannya. Lantas berjalan mendekati Hinata hingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan. Sasuke membuka syalnya, memasangkannya pada leher jenjang Hinata sebelum Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hinata.

"Kita akhiri saja..."

Sasuke membenarkan rambutnya yang semula berantakan hingga tergerai ke belakang seluruhnya.

"…Dia sudah disini."

Mereka saling berhadapan, namun pandangan mereka saling mengabaikan. Keduanya menunduk, sepasang tangannya ia simpan di depan dada. Sedangkan si pemuda menyimpan keduanya aman di balik saku celana. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Terlalu larut bagi si gadis yang masih berusia pelajar. Sepasang tangan yang saling meremas, ada konflik kecil di telapak tangannya yang kelak mempengaruhi.

"A-aku..." Bibirnya pucat. Angin malam memang tidak baik untuk wanita, terutama yang masih remaja.

"Aku meminta maaf." Pemuda itu memotong.

Lalu gadis itu menangis.

"Kau menanggung banyak rasa sakit selama berada di sampingku 'kan?" Kini sepasang _obsidian_ kelam itu menatap ke dalam _amnesty_ yang menyembunyikan tangis. "Aku meminta maaf."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan isakannya begitu Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang membelenggu. Sasuke tidak peduli mereka tengah berada di mana, rasa sakit yang Hinata alami menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Ia menyayangi gadis itu lebih dari apapun, dan tangisannya adalah hal yang selalu melemahkannya. Sekalipun ia dan Hinata tidak memegang setatus apa-apa.

"Akan ku akhiri..." Rasa sakit itu. Sasuke ingin menghapusnya. Masih dalam pelukan sepihak itu, Hinata enggan membalas. Namun kalimat itu, Hinata tidak siap mendengarkan meskipun itu sebuah permintaannya. Hinata meremas kemeja yang terlapis oleh jaket yang tidak diseleting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan membuatku terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiranmu. Aku takut nanti saat kau kembali, aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continued_

 _._

A/N : Saya masih memiliki satu chapter lagi sampai fic ini selesai. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah siap jauh sebelum saya publish fic ini. Hanya saja saya ragu dan saya juga menunggu bagaimana respon kalian terhadap fic ini. Mungkin typo bertebaran karena saya hanya mengedit ulang sekenanya. Maaf jika feelnya tidak terasa.

Ini balasan untuk yang tidak login :

 **hpnokia** : Terimakasih banyak, apakah pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chapter ini? Itu emang nama batu kok haha

 **nana** : maaaaaaaf

 **yuni** : ini kelanjutannya. Selamat membaca

 **mayu masamune** : Iya ini friendzone. Maaaafkan syaa, ini sudah dilanjut

 **SylverQueen** : apakah sekarang kamu sudah mengerti? :D

 **Ree** : Iya dia baper tuh.

 **Guest** : Ini sudah saya lanjut, maaaf ya lama.

.

.

 _aZhurAnnie (Someiyoshino Amari), 27 Juli 2015_


	3. Tidak Seindah Musim Semi

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lapis Lazuli**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Chapter ini berisi penuh adegan SasuSaku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3 : Tidak seindah musim semi**

Tangan putih berjari lentik itu menelusuri tiang jembatan yang menjadi pegangan. Langkahnya anggun dengan sepatu pentopel beralas datar. Disekitarnya banyak bunga berkelopak merah muda jatuh melayang. Di tangannya, ada genggaman hangat yang membuatnya nyaman. Waktu, bersahabatlah untuk dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih ini.

"Aku sungguh merindukan tempat ini." Ungkapnya sambil menengadah. Menatap langit biru juga pohon besar yang menjatuhkan kelopak bunga di mahkotanya. Sewarna rambutnya. "Sudah lama... bukankah begitu?" Ia bertanya.

"Hn."

"Di tempatku, pohon sakura lebih sedikit. Aku tidak bisa menikmati musim semi lebih lama." Ia mulai bercerita. "Itu membuatku sedih," Nada bicaranya menggambarkan itu.

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya ketika pemuda itu terkekeh, mengacak helai musim semi yang dimilikinya sebatas bahu saja. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa berpakaian dengan benar." Gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk merapikan kerah kemeja yang terlipat. Ah pemuda itu memang payah dalam berbusana, berbanding terbalik dengan ia yang seorang _fashionista_.

"Aku selalu bertanya, bagaimana cara berpakaianmu saat aku tidak ada." Gadis itu menyimpan telunjuknya di bagian bawah bibirnya. Ada _lipgloss_ bening yang mengiklat yang dapat ditangkap mata pemuda itu.

"Lalu kau selalu menyewa seorang ahli _fashion_ ketika akan pergi berpesta. Bukankah begitu?"

Pemuda mengingat lagi. Pesta? Kapan ia terakhir kali pergi kesana? Ahli _fashion_? Selama ini Hinata selalu membantunya dalam menyiapkan pakaiannya, ia tidak pernah merasa kesulitan dan penampilannya selalu menawan. Dimana letak permasalahannya? Gadis di depannya saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Sadar atau tidak, secara jelas Sasuke telah membandingkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu berdecak. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Apa?" Spontanitas yang membuat gadisnya tertawa singkat.

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak bersamamu." Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya. Menengadah menatap oniknya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Sekolah." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Tentu saja, maksudku yang lainnya."

Sasuke berpikir lagi. Mencoba memutar semua hal yang pernah ia alami dua tahun belakangan ini.

Gadis di sebelahnya mendesah, Sasuke tahu waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk berpikir terlalu banyak.

"Seperti kemana kau saat libur musim panas," Masih mengapit lengan Sasuke, gadis itu berjalan santai. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tubuh merapat. Dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka terlihat seperti pasangan serasi.

"Atau kemana kau pergi saat akhir pekan misalnya." Gadis itu memberikan contoh, Sakura mampu membaca betapa bigungnya Sasuke dalam memberi jawaban.

Saat liburan musim panas, ia pergi ke sekolah untuk menemani Hinata mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Lalu pergi ke festival _Natsu Matsuri_ bersama Hinata. Kemudian saat akhir pekan ia selalu mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan, taman atau toko buku misalnya. Lalu mereka membeli dua _cup_ eskrim. Rasa _blueberry_ yang Hinata sukai.

Tunggu.

Kenapa disaat seperti inipun, semua serasa tidak pernah terlepas dari Hinata. Apakah sudah sebegitu banyak kah waktunya yang Sasuke habiskan bersama gadis lembut berponi rata itu?

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ia teringat sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan kakinya tidak melangkah lagi. Ia hanya menyandarkan bagian depan tubuhnya pada pagar besi di sebuah jembatan. Taman itu di lewati oleh sungai panjang yang aliran airnya membawa kelopak bunga Sakura.

Sasuke mengingat lagi. Sejak malam itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya bicara. Seperti ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka agar tidak saling menyapa. Itu membebaninya.

Satu minggu berselang, Sakura mengajaknya kencan. Ia tidak memiliki kesibukan. Jadi ia pergi sebagai solusi, juga untuk sebuah kepastian akan carut-marut kehidupan yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Saat itu, Sakura terlepas dari jangkauannya. Tangannya terasa hampa, tak lagi merasakan genggaman tangan Sakura.

Angin musim semi berhembus, menerbangkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, dari posisinya saat ini Sakura terlihat menawan dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Layaknya kelopak bunga di musim semi.

Juga begitu cantik.

"Di asrama, ada sebuah pohon sakura yang besar." Ia mulai bercerita lagi. "Ketika musim semi aku selalu berdiri di bawahnya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ribuan kelopak sakura menimpa kepalaku, saat ada kau di sampingku."

"Aku selalu ingin menikmati musim semi bersamamu." Tambahnya. Saat jamrud itu menatap oniknya yang kelam, ia tahu disana tersimpan harapan. Sasuke, tidak akan bisa mengabulkan.

"Jadi aku-"

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil namanya. Terasa sangat datar, Sakura menyadarinya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya cepat, tidak mempedulikan perkataaannya yang di potong begitu saja.

Tidak ada lagi debaran saat dua pasang mata bertemu. Kau pikir perasaan macam apa yang timbul saat Sasuke menerima kehangatan penuh sayang yang Sakura berikan? Hanya kekosongan.

Sikap manja Sakura yang selalu terasa manis, terasa memuakkan. Kedewasaan dan kelembutan Hinata telah mengubah persepsinya bahwa gadis manja tidak lah selalu menarik hatinya.

Orang mengatakan. Musim semi adalah musim yang istimewa. Mungkin mekarnya bunga sakura adalah salah satu faktornya, keindahannya selalu saja di lambangkan dengan keindahan cinta, juga kehangatan layaknya udara di musim itu.

"Hubungan ini, kita akhiri saja."

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak begitu. Semua musim sama saja, yang terpenting adalah dengan siapa ia melewatkannya.

"H...hei?!" Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan secara tiba-tiba ini.

Tetap saja, pesona gadis musim semi tidak pernah bisa menggantikan ketulusan gadis musim dingin yang selalu bersamanya. Telah menggantikan posisi kekasihnya di kehidupannya. Sakura telah tergantikan oleh Hinata, dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Sejak lama.

"Maaf Sakura."

"T...tapi kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja?" Sakura panik, Sasuke memilih bungkam. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun.

"Hei jawab aku!" Sakura memaksa tubuh tegap itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Berusaha mendesaknya.

Setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan hari bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke baru menyadari ternyata Sakura lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke!" Lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya. Sasuke memberikan tatapan meminta maaf. Sakura tidak membutuhkan itu.

Ia agak lebih tenang ketika menatap riak air yang mengalir deras di bawahnya. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan kepastian, akan harapan yang Sakura berikan, tidak bisa ia kabulkan.

"Akan menyatkitimu jika aku mengatakan alasannya."

Sakura itu istimewa.

Namun Hinata selalu ada untuknya.

 _Kau terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku, terlalu lama membuatku menunggu. Hingga kini, saat kau kembali menggenggam tanganku, aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Karena kau, telah membuatku terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiranmu itu. Sakura, aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun lagi padamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continued_

 _._

A/N : Gagal sudah keputusan saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini di chapter 3. Fic yang di ketik dalam waktu satu jam. Untuk memperjelas perasaan Sasuke dan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

Saya mulai sibuk. Semoga _readers_ bisa mengerti akan keterlambatan saya.

Saya mengucapkan banyak sekali terimakasih atas apresiasi _readers_ yang sangat saya sayangi mengenai fanfic ini. Jujur saja saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat review(yang bagi saya) sangat banyak ini. Saya bukanlah apa-apa, tanpa kalian semua.

Ini balasan untuk yang tidak login :

 **NoveHime** : Maafkan saya. Saya sudah melanjutkannya. _Douzo_

 **D sally** : Ohya? Kalau begitu semoga apa yang saya tulis bisa mewakili kisahmu ya dear

 **mikyu chan** : Ya selingkuhan. Maafkan saya, semoga chapter ini bisa membuat kamu mengerti

 **ryu** : Saya tidak mau spoiler tentang endingnya. Saya berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa.

 **Guest** : Terimakasih, saya akan berusaha.

 **Ms. X** : Salam hangat

 **Katsumi** : Maafkan saya. Itu saran yang bagus, tapi maaf saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Karena saya lelah jika melihat ikemen(?) saya dijadikan pelarian. Maaf

 **Lluvia Pluviophile** : terimakasih atas dukungannya. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_

 **re** : Maafkan saya, terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya.

 **Namydacosta** : Saya akan berusaha

 **You** : Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kamu ya

 **Yuka** : Saya sudah melanjutkannya

 **SylverQueen** : Sekarang sudah diketahui kan dengan siapa Sasuke mengakhiri hubungannya? haha

 **chefty clouds** : Iya, dia main hati tuh

 **Guest** : Saya tidak bisa spoiler soal ending. Hontouni gomennasai dear

.

.

.

 _aZhurAnnie, 31 Juli 2015_


	4. Orang Ketiga

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lapis Lazuli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Orang Ketiga**

 **6** **月** **12** **日**

 _p.m 04:56 Class Room_

"Hinata…"

Objek yang dituju tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Tangannya masih menari pada _touchscreen_ walau posisinya saat ini menghadap pintu kelas yang terbuka. Orang yang memanggilnya bersandar di sana.

Ia tahu seseorang itu tengah menatapnya lekat. Ia tidak peduli. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia cari di ponselnya yang membosankan itu. Bukankah itu sebuah pengalihan perhatian yang payah?

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Iya. Hinata akui itu.

"Berhentilah mengabaikanku."

Hinata mulai mengambil tindakan. _Smartphone_ nya ia simpan di saku bleazernya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nada yang dibuat datar.

"Tch."

Lawan bicaranya menyadari sandiwara payahnya. Kemudian terkekeh.

Hinata mengabaikannya lagi. Ia membalikan badan, membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan di atas meja. Untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas sekolah di bawah kakinya.

Hinata agak memelankan segala aktivitasnya.

Bukan saja karena ia ingin menunggu hujan reda, tetapi agar seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya bosan. Lalu pergi dan Hinata bisa pulang.

Hanya tujuh menit. Atau yang lebih tepatnya hingga tujuh menit ia membereskan barang-barangnya. Hinata menoleh melalui punggungnya, namun seseorang di sana masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengubah posisinya saja Hinata sangsi orang itu lakukan.

Ia ingin pulang.

 _Kring._

Bunyi lonceng yang tergantung di _smartphone_ nya tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa. Ia masih berjalan dengan konstan ke arah belakang. Orang itu masih menyimpan tangannya bersilang. Hujan juga masih tidak mau berhenti dari iramanya yang sedari tadi itu-itu saja. Tidak deras, tidak pula gerimis. Hanya hujan biasa sebagai penyelang antara dua musim seperti tahun-tahun biasanya.

"Di mana lily putih itu?"

Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Namun langkahnya yang konstan seketika tidak lagi tampak.

Berganti dengan langkah lain yang menjadi melodi. Hinata tidak bisa beranjak meskipun ia ingin.

"Bukankah waktu itu di sekitar jendela."

 _Waktu itu._

Ya. Hinata tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

"Kau juga tentu masih mengingatnya, bukan?"

"Hentikan."

Ia ingin membendung airnya.

Sebelum semuanya mengarak jelas pada suatu masa, yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupa dan ini bukan saatnya untuk diingat. Dilupakan rasanya jauh lebih tepat.

"Baiklah."

Hinata membuka pintu geser yang ada di samping belakang kelasnya. Agak kasar sehingga terdengar bunyi yang keras.

"Sebagai gantinya…"

Sialnya langkah pemuda itu mengikutinya, "Pulanglah bersamaku."

Masih dengan langkahnya, Hinata berjalan di kolidor dengan jendela besar penuh kaca bersekat di bagian kanannya. Kaca yang berembun. Menggambarkan betapa dinginnya di luar sana.

"Ini hujan."

Nadanya kembali seperti biasa, Hinata tidak ingin lagi berusaha. Kekonyolannya sedari tadi membuat ia terlihat semakin bodoh di hadapan pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Lagi pula aku membawa payung." Imbuhnya.

"Kita bisa menunggunya reda." Masih Hinata yang berbicara.

Pemuda itu bersikeras dengan tawarannya.

"Itu membuang waktu."

Hinata menghentikan lagi langkahnya. Memikirkan. Apakah penolakannya barusan terlalu kasar? Terlebih pemuda di belakangnya tidak lagi menimpali. Tidak juga terdengar suara langkah kaki. Hinata memastikan melalui bahunya.

Hingga ia menyesal melakukan hal itu. Ia menjumpai sisi lain dari pemuda itu yang tidak ingin ia temui.

Hinata tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan lagi.

Namun, semua terasa sia-sia ketika pemuda itu berhasil mendapatkan pergelangan tangannya.

Untuk selanjutnya pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dengan paksa. Kemudian mencengkram kedua bahunya.

Sekalipun ia mengenakan baju seragam juga bleazer dan satu lagi kaos tipis sebagai pelapis. Namun kulitnya bisa merasakan dengan jelas cengkraman di kedua bahunya, juga rasa panas dari kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Pandangannya berlari, berusaha mencari sepasang mutiara perak yang tidak berani.

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu, Hinata." Cengkramannya semakin mengerat, "Untukmu menghindariku. Apa itu tidak cukup?!"

"Masih kurang?" Tanyanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Masih kurang."

Suara rendahnya agak membuat pemuda itu terkejut, hingga dengan tanpa kendali ia menunjukkan ketidakpekaannya. "Apa?" Karena Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Waktu yang kau berikan tidak cukup."

Kini mutiara itu menatap obsidian yang membalasnya tidak mengerti. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia kembali menatap lantai yang ia tapaki.

"Lalu berapa lama yang kau inginkan, Hinata?" Cengkramannya agak melemah. "Satu hari lagi? Dua, tiga hari? Satu minggu? Atau bahkan satu bulan?"

Hinata tahu, penawaran yang pemuda itu berikan tidak akan mampu pemuda itu lakukan. Hingga ia berujar, "Selamanya."

Kini pandangan mereka tidak lagi saling mengejar. Terhenti pada satu titik dengan sorot mata yang berlainan.

"Aku ingin melupakanmu."

" _PLAKK!"_

Dalam posisinya saat ini. Ia bisa melihat hujan yang turun agak ringan. Sudah menginjak waktu yang tepat untuk ia melangkah keluar gerbang. Bersama payungnya yang sewarna laut, ia siap menembus rintiknya. Menantang kelabu dengan senandung kecil bernada ceria.

Ia bisa menduga. Kini pipi kirinya akan sewarna kelopak mawar, atau mungkin lebih merah lagi. Rasa panas ikut menjalar. Terus. Ke atas. Hingga pandangannya buram.

" _Ittai_."

Tangan kirinya yang semula memegang tas, kini menyentuh permukaan mulus pipinya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah tamparan, dengan bergetar. Ia menatap batu sekelam jelaga yang tertunduk menatap lantai. Air matanya menetes seiring dengan gerakannya yang memungut tas dan membawanya seperti sedia kala. Namun, kini agaknya berbeda. Tangan kanan yang mengambil alih, karena yang kiri belum terlepas dari pipinya.

Hinata berbalik dan berlari.

Berlari.

Berharap sosok itu tidak ia temui lagi.

Berlari,

Dan menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak begitu merah. Tidak terlihat jelas ketika ia berkali mencuci mukanya. Namun, matanya agak terlihat sembab, ujung hidungnya yang bangir juga memerah.

Dari kaca toilet berbentuk persegi panjang yang merefleksikan setengah badannya. Ia menatap lekat wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak ada dalam sangkaannya Sasuke akan semurka itu padanya.

Mungkin ini memang sepenuhnya salah Hinata. Jika ia mampu menahan itu dan membicarakannya secara baik-baik, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan seperti itu, meskipun Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa keputusan ia untuk menghindari pemuda itu tidak akan diterima begitu saja dengan tangan terbuka dan pengertian.

Hinata hanya tidak suka dengan hatinya yang selalu gagal, selalu luluh setiap apapun yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha yang satu itu.

Sudah.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bercermin dan menghentikan semua pemikirannya. Ia akan pulang sekarang.

Keluar dari pintu toilet dan berjalan dengan santai.

Hujan kembali deras, ia menyesalkan tidak segera pulang malah memasuki toilet dan menangis dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ia hitung. Mungkin terlalu lama, hingga perubahan sang hujan tidak ia sadari.

Ia ada di lantai dasar. Mendekat ke arah menghela nafas lega, namun ada debaran yang membuatnya terlonjak ketika getaran dari s _martphone_ nya membuat ia mengambilnya dengan sigap.

Agak lama melihat nomor penelpon.

Berharap akan segera mati ketika Hinata tidak mampu mengenal nomor yang kini ada di layarnya. Namun sepertinya, pemilik nomor itu tangguh.

Ada getaran di tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. Ia juga bisa merasakan dingin di sana. Semua persepsi mengarah pada pemuda tampan yang menamparnya.

 _Handphone_ nya mati.

Lalu layarnya menyala dan berdering lagi.

Ia ada di tengah pertentangan batinnya sendiri saat itu. Namun keputusan untuk mengangkatnya adalah yang terbaik.

" _Moshi moshi."_

Hembusan nafas lega. Tidak peduli jika si penelpon mendengarnya juga. Suara perempuan itu sangat lembut. Membuat Hinata mengulum senyum karena merasa terlalu bodoh.

" _Hai_."

"Hyuuga Hinata ka _?"_

"Umm."

Hinata menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepala, sekalipun lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihat itu. Namun setidaknya Hinata ingin menunjukkan kesungguhan atas bayaran dari rasa bersalah yang membuat si penelpon menunggu lama. " _Dare ka_?"

" _Haruno Sakura."_

Ia ingin…

Meleyapkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _p.m. 05:24 Corridor_

Hentakkan kaki. Terlihat kentara sekali bahwa pelakunya tengah dalam kejengkelan.

"Naruto _aho_!"

Ia mengumpat entah pada siapa. Suaranya bergema di tengah kolidor sepi tak berpenghuni lagi.

Semua berawal dari keputusan Naruto- _Kaichou_ untuk segera membereskan ruangan klub karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki liburan musim panas. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan itu, Ino membenarkan bahwa itu keputusan yang amat bijak. Karena dengan begitu, tidak akan ada barang hilang ataupun berantakan selama liburan musim panas yang panjang.

Tetapi, Ino merasa ingin menampar si bodoh berambut durian itu ketika dengan seenak jidatnya, para antek-anteknya memanggil Ino dan menyeretnya ke ruangan Komputer setelah Ino selesai dengan kelasnya. Ino mendukung Naruto sepenuhnya. Tapi tidak dengan tindakan terburu-burunya. Waktu menuju liburan masih sangat lama. Tapi kenapa Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan itu sekarang? Hari ini? Ketika Ino tahu anggota lainnya pasti sibuk dengan kelas tambahan? Sialnya hanya ia dan si berisik Kiba yang disandera di ruangan penuh barang-barang di sana. Sedangkan sang ketua punya dalih yang hebat sehingga ia terbebas dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Kekesalannya memuncak ketika ia mampu menangkap hujan yang belum juga reda, malah bertambah deras saja. Sialnya lagi, ia tidak membawa payung.

Hinata berarti tempat hangat yang terkena cahaya. Ino melihat kilauan indahnya diantara deretan loker yang sepi. Ino merasa tertolong karena Hinata selalu membawa payung, ia akan ikut dengannya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa pulang dengan cepat tanpa harus menunggu hujan atau pulang dalam keadaan mengerikan.

Langkahnya semakin dekat.

Ino melihat Hinata yang berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Pose yang terlihat sangat kaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino menghampirinya.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Hinata menunjukkan gestur yang di luar dugaan Ino. Ketakutan dan rasa terkejut yang kentara dari matanya membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Oi Hinata- _chan_ tidak usah begitu." Ino mengibaskan tangannya dengan tawa yang di buat-buat, "Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku ini hantu ya sampai kau ketakutan seperti itu?" Ino tergelak dalam candaannya yang tidak lucu. Bermaksud mencairkan suasanya yang nyatanya tidak berhasil. " _Daijoubu_." Imbuhnya setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tidak berubah.

" _Jaa_ , Hinata…"

 _Apa itu?_

"Aku duluan."

Hinata membungkuk dalam sebelum berlari menuruni undakan dan menyambar payungnya.

Ada air mata yang mengarak di pipinya, pasti sudah di lap secara asal, namun sembab di mata pucat itu tidak mampu tersamarkan.

 _Dia kenapa?_

Bahkan tanpa mengganti _uwabaki_ nya. Hinata berlari menembus hujan. Sekalipun payungnya belum terbuka secara benar.

Ino menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

Lalu tak berapa lama berselang. Ia kembali pada dunianya. Kecemasan berbalik padanya, ia merasa prihatin pada dirinya sendiri yang harus pulang sendiri tanpa perlindungan. Menembus hujan.

Ino mengeluarkan sepatunya. Mengganti _uwabaki_.

Setelah selesai, ia menghembuskan nafas seperti wanita tua yang sudah sangat lelah dengan usia senjanya. "Haa… _daijoubu_ Ino- _chan_."

"Mungkin lain kali aku harus memberi si bodoh itu pelajaran yang akan selalu ia ingat." Ino bersungut-sungut sendiri.

Ino menutup pintu lokernya sendiri, kemudian terlonjak ketika melihat seseorang bersandar pada loker yang ada di sebelahnya. Ino menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman. Ia merasa _déjà vu_.

Setengah ingatan yang sudah sangat lama sekali. Terlalu lama sampai ia sangat sesak untuk mengingatnya. Seakan menyelami laut yang terlalu dalam untuk mencari sepotong memori. Ino kehabisan nafas.

Ino tak melepas pandangannya dari kelereng kelam yang juga terus menatapnya. Mengunci pintunya, dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggilnya lembut. Sejenak kesan sangar yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan karena kesal, menguap dan hilang.

Seiring dengan kehadiran pemuda yang terlihat sangat berantakkan,

"Ino,"

Terlalu banyak emosi yang ia keluarkan di hari ini. Membuat ia lelah dan ingin menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **6** **月15** **日**

 _a.m 11:42 Bedroom_

Rilla kuma. Enam tahun yang lalu tokoh penghibur itu mungkin masih menjadi idolanya. Tetapi, usianya kini sudah tak mampu lagi membuat boneka lucu itu menarik hatinya.

Ia mengusap boneka dengan ukuran sedang itu dengan telunjuknya. Duduk melipat lutut di atas seprai yang agak berantakan kini ia mempoaisikan dirinya. Masih Dalam balutam piyama berwarna ungu lembut ketika Neji- _nii_ lupa untuk membangunkannya di hari libur ini. Ia malas melakukan apa-apa. Sekalipun itu keluar kamar untuk sekedar menikmati sarapan. Ia, tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Hinata tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur dan diam.

Ketika _smartphone_ nya lupa untuk ia matikan, dan itulah yang saat ini paling ia sesalkan. Deringnya yang nyaring mengambil alih ketenangannya.

Satu kali,

Dua kali,

Untuk ketiga kalinya benda itu berbunyi. tangannya sudah meraih itu sedari tadi. Ia akan mematikannya sebelum seseorang di seberang sana mengiriminya pesan : ' _Tolong angkat, Hinata_.'

Sebenarnya Hinata saat ini sedang tidak ingin bertemu, melihat, atau bahkan berbicara dengan siapapun selain boneka Rilla Kuma yang membawa nostalgia. Tapi ia tidak tega jika harus mendiamkan sahabat baiknya, sekalipun setengah dari dirinya membenci hal tersebut.

Ketika panggilan keempat menyapa benda canggih tersebut, dalam dering ke lima Hinata baru mengangkatnya, sedangkan sebelum itu, ia hanya menatapnya.

" _Hinata-_ chan~"

Hinata ingin menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya barang sejenak. Tetapi, ia terlalu malas melakukan aktivitas. Ia berharap Ino memberikan kabar penting, kalau tidak Hinata pastikan ia akan segera mendiamkannya.

"Ada apa?"

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, setelah lengkingan suara gadis _barbie_ tidak menyapanya lagi. Hinata mengambil inisiatif dengan maksud agar tidak terlalu banyak waktu liburnya terinvasi oleh kehadiran boneka cantik bermata biru berjiwa manusia nun jauh di seberang sana.

" _Jangan sekaku itu_."

Suara itu ceria sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan sinar surya yang enggan menembus tirai sekalipun sinar _uv_ berbahaya sudah dijadwalkan untuk menyapa permukaan dunia.

" _Kau sedang apa? Apa aku menggangumu_?"

 _Ya._

"I...ie."

Kejujuran itu menyakitkan. Hinata tidak mau menyakiti Ino. Sekalipun gadis itu bertindak sebaliknya.

"Jaa. _Kita keluar satu jam dari sekarang_."

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang.

" _Kau tidak punya jadwal hari ini 'kan_?"

"Tidak. Tapi..."

" _Ah sudah diputuskan_."

 _Aku ingin di rumah saja_.

" _Aku menonton ramalan cuaca pagi ini, kau tahu_?"

Ia tidak mau pergi. Pergi hanya akan membuang waktu, ia ingin sendiri. Bukan hal bagus memaksakan pergi saat suasana hati tergambar jelas dengan cuaca pagi ini.

" _Walaupun mendung, tapi tidak akan ada hujan kok._ "

"Ino..."

" _Lalu hal terbaik untuk di lakukan adalah pergi ke taman, lalu kita makan dan_ -"

"Ino- _chan_."

" _Ah! ya Hinata_?"

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi?"

" _Soal itu..._ " Ino menahan kalimatnya, Hinata tidak berniat menanyakannya. Ia akan menyimak sampai Ino mengatakannya dengan tuntas. " _Aku hanya ingin bercerita._ "

"Tentang?"

" _Seseorang yang aku suka_."

" _Nani_?!"

" _Ah_ e...eto."

Hinata menunggu lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak terngar tanda bahwa ino akan menceritakannya.

"Jaa, _ceritanya nanti saja_."

"Baiklah."

" _Aku menunggumu satu jam dari sekarang_."

" _Hai_."

" _Umm satu lagi_."

"Ya?"

" _Pastikan kau tidak membawa payung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _E...eto_ Ino- _chan_?"

Hinata menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka beragam, ada yang terburu-buru, berjalan santai, namun sebagian lagi berjalan menikmati hujan. Ya. Hujan.

"Hm? _Nani_ Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Ia merasa tidak tega jika harus membentak sahabat baiknya.

"Kau bilang hari ini tidak akan turum hujan?"

"Eh?"

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di taman tengah kota. Namun hujan lebih cepat tiba daripada mereka. Sehingga mereka terjebak di emperan toko dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Aku rasa mereka salah."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Tidak ada gunanya mendebatkan hak tersebut dalam keadaan begini.

"Ma...maafkan aku Hinata."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Hinata berusaha bersikap kasual walau dalam hati ia terus merutuki keadaannya saat ini. Hinata menatap hujan yang sepertinya enggan untuk reda. Ia telah salah menuruti apa kata Ino. Terlalu mendengarkannya membuat ia berdandan seolah-olah hari ini tidak akan disapa oleh hujan. Ia menyesal memakai sepatu tinggi.

Sedari tadi ia menunggu, selama itu pula lah hujan enggan untuk berhenti, selayaknya Ino dengan _handphone_ pintarnya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Ino- _chan_."

"Um?"

"Apa kita menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Hinata disela tatapannya yang enggan lepas dari bulir air langit.

"Habis, kau tidak berhenti mengetik sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu."

Ino tergelak dalam tawanya yang singkat, "Jangan bercanda. Kita sedang menunggu hujan reda."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhenti."

Hinata menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Berusaha merasakan derasnya air yang diturunkan oleh Dewa. itu kepercayaan yang ibunya turunkan padanya, karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan segudang arsip dan tanda tangan.

"Baiklah."

Ino mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya,

"Jadi siapa orangnya, Ino- _chan_? Seperti apa?"

"Eh?"

Ino terhenti sejenak. ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Hinata hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya.

"Kita akan bercerita di tempat makan saja. Ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat. Merapatkan diri mereka di bawah payung berwarna merah _maroon_. Membuat Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan semua yang Ino katakan, juga yang ia lakukan

.

.

.

* * *

 _p.m 02.24 Café_

"Ino- _chan_ membawa payung?"

Hinata menyodok tiramitsunya dengan setengah sendok saja. Ia menolak memesan makanan berat ketika Ino bersikeras untuk memesankan mereka ramen.

"Um."

Namun ino hanya memesan segelas teh hijau tanpa kudapan apapun. Hinata tidak habis pikir. Ketika ia menanyakan alasannya, Ino hanya menjawab dengan cengengesan serasa berujar, 'Nanti makannya setelah aku selesai dengan ceritaku.'

"Deidara- _nii_ memintaku membawa payung."

"Deidara- _nii_?" Hinata berusaha memastikan.

"Um, dia sangat baik padaku."

Hinata tahu. Dari cerita yang Ino katakan, Deidara adalah sosok kakak yang sangat baik, sama seperti Neji. Hanya saja, kebaikannya tidak begitu alami. Ia hanya merasa kasihan karena kedua orang tuanya melimpahkan seluruh kasih sayang untuknya,bukan untuk Ino.

" _Kirai_."

Sikap baiknya, semakin menjadikan ia orang yang sempurna di mata Yamanaka Inoichi, juga ibunya. Tidak ada celah bagi Ino untuk bisa membuat mereka melimpahkan rasa sayang padanya. Selama ada Deidara tentunya. Kecuali jika Ino bisa melenyapkannya. Tidak. Ia belum gila.

"Jadi seperti apa dia?"

Walaupun di luar berkabut. Hinata tahu ia tidak akan mampu mengenyahkannya. Tetapi setidaknya ia ingin menghapus kabut dari mata biru sahabat baiknya dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang terasa memberatkan.

"Dia bukan orang yang baik."

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Lagi, Ino tergelak dalam tawanya. Lebih terdengar seperti tawa orang frustasi.

"Tapi dia sangat tampan."

Getaran dari _handphone_ Ino membuat kedua insan itu menatap hal yang sama, tapi sejurus kemudian pandangan Hinata dapat kembali terfokus kepadanya.

"Yang terpenting..,"

 _Apakah kau sudah di tempat?_

"Dia sangat pintar."

 _Ya._

"Atau mungkin jenius?"

Ino menaruh telunjuk lentiknya di depan bibir bawahnya, pura-pura memasang pose berpikir sebelum ia merasakan getaran di tangannya. Ia berkedip sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku harap dia lebih pintar dari Deidara agar bisa menularkan kepintarannya padaku."

Hinata belum selesai dengan kudapannya ketika Ino menyeruput habis teh yang masih agak panas.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Ino menggoda Hinata yang mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Terlihat lucu.

"Ini belum saatnya bagimu untuk tahu." Ino memasukan _handphone_ nya ke dalam tas setelah ia yakin tidak akan menemukan lagi pesan lain. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang kertas.

"Ayolah Ino- _chan_ , kita bersahabat bukan?"

"Yang terpenting, ia memiliki rambut berwarna gelap."

Lantas Ino terkekeh sambil menyimpan uang itu di atas meja setelah selesai dengan ucapannya. "Aku yang membayar." Ungkapnya yang membuat Hinata tidak mengerti.

Ia menyendok lagi tiramitsu yang tinggal separuh.

"Ino..."

Hinata menghentikan suapannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat dari pada jarum denting di dinding café .

"Kau lama sekali."

Terdengar derit kursi. Ia tahu saat itu Ino berdiri.

"Hinata aku harus pergi, "

Seperti dugaannya. Telah berdiri seseorang di samping Ino. Seseorang yang paling ia hindari.

"Ti...tidak."

Hinata menatap Ino memohon, kelereng mutiaranya bergerak mencari _aquarime_ yang menghindar, tidak mau diam.

Ino menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Mereka menyampaikan sebuah isyarat yang tidak ia mengerti.

" _Jaa_..."

Lalu Sasuke terlihat memaksanya. Memberikan kembali uang yang terongok di atas meja kepada pemiliknya. Ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ino meninggalkan mereka dengan seulas senyum yang sekilas tidak berarti. Menepuk punggung Sasuke lalu berbalik pergi. Lantas Ino berjalan dengan agak tergesa. Tetapi ia masih terlihat sangat elegan, mengambil payung dari tempat penyimpanan. Ino terlihat menawan. Hingga kehadirannya di telan pintu kaca satu arah. Punggunya menghilang di bawah hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/N :_ Hai saya kembali. Apakah masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan Lapis Lazuli? #Enggak. Maaf, saya benar-benar sibuk kemarin, agak terkejut ternyata saya terlalu lama mendiamkan(?) fanfic ini, semoga kalian mengerti. Saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya di tengah melimpahnya waktu luang.

Seperti biasa, balasan untuk kalian yang tidak login :*

 **yuni** : Terimakasih sudah mau mengikuti, saya tidak bias memenuhi permintaanmu tapi sekarang sudah saya publish kok.

 **Shion-Hana** : Sudah, douzo ^^

 **SylverQueen** : fufufu ini masalah hati ya, so. Semoga kamu juga nyaman membaca chapter terbarunya. Dan merasa 'nikmat' tanpa rasa sakit.

 **NoveHime** : Mungkin di chapter ini pertanyaan kamu belum kejawab ya dear, maaf. Terimakasih banyak. Saya sangat bersemangat.

 **haruka hime-chan** : Maafkan saya yang tidak bias update cepat

 **Jojo** : Saya usahakan terus update cerita ini sampai selesai. Terimakasih, saya bersemangat sekali.

 **re** : Semoga kamu baca semua ceritanya, enggak warningnya aja ya dear #ngarep

tiasiambaton : Ayo-ayo semangati mereka. Arigatou gozaimasu

 **po mie** : Inilah kehidupan nak

 **you** : Terimakasih kamu sudah mau menyerahkan semuanya kepada saya, Terimakasih sudh mau membaca

 **d sally** : Ciee yang baper. Maaf gak bias update kilat nih

 **SASUHINA** : Saya gak yakin kalau Hinata gak sedih #duak

 **Guest** : Terimakasih sudah menyenangi alur cerita ini

 **hyuchiha sae** : Terimakasih dear

 **hiyugta chan** : Yak! Saya semangat. Terimakasih ya

 **Guest** : Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Terimakasih ya

 **My** : Ini kelanjutannya dear

 **Ikathak** : Douzo, kembali kasih say.

 **hyuga hime** : Siap! Tapi gak janji khekhekhe

 **Hyugahime** : Ino? Fufufu saya punya porsi tersendiri buat gadis yang satu ini. Semoga tanyamu terjawab ya.

 **Tieve** : Terimakasih banyak. Saya sangat senang sekali.

.

.

.

 _aZhuraaaa, 15 April 2016_


	5. Dorothyku

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lapis Lazuli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 :** _ **Dorothy**_ **ku**

Sasuke datang ke hadapannya atas undangan Ino. Begitu yang dapat Hinata simpulkan.

Agak terkejut dengan tangan pemuda itu yang berbalut perban. Setelannya terbilang standar, hanya celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat, dipadukan dengan sepatu bertali berwarna senada. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan kemeja putih yang terlalu tipis di hari sedingin ini. Ada dasi hitam yang terlilit rapi di kerahnya. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa memakai pakaiannya dengan benar kali ini. Hanya saja rambutnya terlampau berantakan.

Hinata tidak sadar apa yang membawanya untuk tetap duduk tenang. Ia lupa, karena ketika Sasuke datang, atmosfer berubah terlampau cepat layaknya pancaroba, terasa begitu dingin. Pemuda itu juga tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Hanya gumaman dan kata seperlunya ketika ia menyampaikan pesanan kepada pelayan berperawakan gempal.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Begitu ujarnya setelah lama diam. Mulut dan gesturnya saja yang banyak diam. Seringnya mata pemuda itu menatap ia lekat. Dalam sekali, seolah ingin menghanyutkan Hinata dalam kubangan hitam pada matanya.

Hinata agak takut sekarang.

"Kuharap kau mau mendengar."

Lebih dari itu, sejujunya Hinata sangat ingin bertanya akan banyak hal. Tidak sekedar menjadi penyimak dalam sebuah obrolan satu arah.

Sasuke mengaduk kopi arabika. Pesanannya yang baru saja tiba.

Menatap wajah Hinata lekat, arah tatapannya ada pada pipi Hinata yang mendapat hadiah darinya di penghujung sore. Ada sorot mata kecewa, juga lega. Hinata agak terpana. Sasuke tunjukkan perhatian tanpa ungkapan verbal.

Hinata tidak terlalu banyak menanggapi, ia lebih pasif dan melarikan pandangan. Wujud proteksi diri dari segala perasaan yang bisa melemahkan. Itulah alasan mengapa ia saat ini diam. Tidak berlari keluar, berontak walaupun itu sangat ia inginkan. Ia ingin lebih tenang, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja jika ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sekalipun, semuanya sudah dianggapnya telah selesai.

Diam yang ia lakukan, juga berharap mampu menggambarkan, perasaannya telah padam. Ia hanya tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan air muka yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

Ia bahkan tidak akan menampik salah satu alasan bahwa ia enggan pulang sekarang karena tidak ingin terserang demam.

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan?"

Pertanyaan yang terlalu ambigu. Bisa menjurus kemana saja tergantung si penafsir mau. Tapi, Hinata mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak ada."

Hinata mengingat lagi kejadian pada suatu sore, ketika hujan enggan berhenti dan ketika hening berganti dering. Kerit pintu loker yang ia buka tidak mampu menyamarkannya, sekalipun suara hujan lebih kentara, ia lebih memusatkan perhatian pada suara di seberang sana yang mengalun lembut menyapanya.

Mereka akhirnya bertukar suara setelah Hinata terbiasa dengan rasa terkejutnya yang membuat ia gemetar dan tangannya berkeringat.

"Ia gadis yang baik." Imbuhnya.

Dari mana ia tahu?

Dari mana Sasuke tahu?

Kenapa ia selalu begitu tahu?

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mengungkit hal apapun yang terjadi setelah jam hampir menunjukkan pukul enam di suatu hari. Ia hanya tahu. Cukup tahu dan akan menutupnya. Ia hanya merasa tidak suka bagaimana cara Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke, ia tidak suka ketika Sakura berkata betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari apapun. Seolah gadis itu mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Hinata lebih rendah darinya, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Tapi dengan pembawaannya. Sakura berhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Ketika Hinata bersandar pada lokernya selang ia menutupnya, ia merasakan kebaikan Sakura dalam tawanya. Sekalipun pembicaraan mereka tidak lepas dari rasa sakit karena cinta dan pengkhianatan. Dengan caranya, Sakura berhasil mengenyahkan air mata diantara mereka.

Hinata berhasil mengarah pada kesimpulan akhir setelah pembicaraan berat itu. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Sekalipun ia menangis di akhir pembicaraan mereka setelah mendengar suara Sakura dan isakannya. Serta ungkapannya yang membuat Hinata merasa menjadi gadis paling jahat yang ada di dunia. Ia tahu anggapannya terlalu berlebihan, ini hanya tentang cinta, dan orang ketiga. Iya Hinata tahu dengan baik.

"Kembalilah padanya, Sasuke."

"Keh."

Sasuke terkekeh.

Hinata menatap, menelisik dan mengirimkan tatapan 'apakah ada yang salah?'

"Untuk kepentinganmu, eh?"

Hinata menunduk. Bibirnya lurus layaknya penggaris plastik, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan air muka apapun.

Ia tahu, di mata Sasuke kesalahan sepenuhnya ada padanya. Di _emerald_ Sakura juga begitu. Ia pihak yang paling merugi. Sekalipun semua yang terjadi tidak begitu adanya. Itu hanya opini orang-orang secara subjektif.

"Apakah kau memimpikan hal lain setelah melepaskan tanganku?"

Tanyanya di telan suhu udara yang menurun. Getir dalam sorot mata yang tidak Hinata ingin.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Berpikir ke depan saja rasanya terlampau sulit. melepaskan ikatan itu, sama saja dengan merentangkan tangan, bersiap menghantam jurang dalam tanpa dasar.

Tidak ada pikiran lain. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa setelah semua berakhir. Hanya saja, perasaan Sakura yang besar terlampau mengganggunya. Ia tidak mampu diam. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa, ia yang bersalah dan ia yang harus menebusnya.

"Apa kau mencari bahagiaan yang tinggi?" Katanya lagi.

Tidak terlintas.

Seliar apapun, khayalnya tidak pernah sampai kesana. Mencari? Bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi setelah ia tak yakin lagi apakah ia masih memiliki daya untuk pergi.

Setinggi apa?

Jika itu tidak dengan Sasuke rasanya meraih yang paling dangkal saja ia tidak akan mampu.

Berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Hinata tidak senista itu. Ia hanya bertaruh demi kebahagiaan gadis tanpa dosa yang menangis meraung memintanya untuk menghapus duka, memberikan Sasuke yang terlepas dari genggaman gandis musim semi. Ironis.

Padahal ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menangis. Ini semua terlampau tragis.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin Sasuke- _kun_ katakan?"

Katanya sopan.

Kalau dipikirkan memang benar, Sasuke lebih mirip tengah mengintrogasi Hinata bukan mengungkapkan sesuatu hal seperti apa yang telah ia katakan di awal.

"Tch, "

Sasuke mendecih, melarikan pandangan ke dalam hujan. Tangannya yang di perban, terkepal. Hinata tahu Sasuke benci diabaikan, atas tanya yang tidak mungkin Hinata jawab. Memangnya harus seperti apa? Ini akan berakhir dengan tangisan Hinata jika ia berterus terang. Bukankah sudah dikatakan sedari awal, Hinata lebih suka diam demi sebuah perlindungan atas perasaan.

Pada akhirnya Sasukelah yang terpaksa menyerah.

"Siang atau malam, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Hinata lihat jelas hal itu sedari awal. Sasuke memilki lingkar mata yang begitu hitam. Wajahnya kusut seperti sudah tidak mengenal bantal, kenyamanan, dan mimpi yang penuh fantasi. Temannya, pastilah kopi. Seperti saat ini, kopi dalam porselen itu hanya tinggal setengahnya saja.

"Aku menyakiti dua gadis sekaligus."

Tentu Hinata sangat merasa, salah satu diantara mereka adalah dirinya. Sasuke frustasi, ia terkungkung dalam rasa bersalahnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggunya setelah berkata seperti itu. Ini bau pohon pinus di tengah hutan. Manager café tidak memiliki selera yang buruk rupanya. Sasuke sedikit memuji. Suasana tenang, di luar hujan, ada lagu _ballad_ bertema cinta yang mengalun tanpa mau menyentuh mereka berdua.

Tidak menghanyutkan. Mereka tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Sasuke tidak sengaja ketika korneanya berlari pada vas bunga di atas meja utama. Bunga dari keluarga lily yang sewarma musim semi.

Oh, ia sekarang jadi ingat sang mantan kekasih. Yang ia antar pulang setelah kata perpisahan. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling bicara lagi sampai sekarang.

Sasuke menarik nafas sebagai persiapan, seolah ia akan menyelami laut kenangan tanpa dasar.

Baginya, Sakura adalah gadisnya yang paling istimewa.

Sasuke pegang anggapan itu walaupun setelah berminggu-minggu waktu berlalu ia tak lagi hanya memegang satu status hubungan.

Hinata tidak terlalu cantik jika Sakura tandingannya. Disandingkan dengan si gadis _Barbie_ yang selalu melekat padanya saja Hinata masih berada di paling bawah.

Ia agak membosankan karena sikapnya yang terlalu banyak diam.

Pernah ia membawa Hinata ke rumahnya. Ia bisa menangkap wajah cemas. Ya ia paham. Ibunya tahu dengan baik siapa kekasihnya dalam hal ini. Hinata hanya selingan kok, Sakura 'kan tidak selalu ada bersamanya.

Ibunya pernah bertanya dengan nada biasa, namun perkataannya menusuk untuk gadis seukuran Hinata, "Bukannya kau masih dengan Sakura ya?"

Ia ingat, Hinata saat itu hanya tersenyum. Ia bahkan tak menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia limpahkan semua tanya ibunya dalam jawaban Hinata yang terbata. Lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya yang di lantai dua.

Sakura masih gadis istimewa. Ketika Ia bertemu dengannya di suatu malam. bahkan ia bilang terang-terangan pada Hinata atas pertemuan mereka berdua.

Terlalu jahat?

Ia bahkan mencibir Hinata yang masih bertahan disisinya sekalipun ia memegang status sebagai simpanan yang lebih sering terabaikan.

Tatapannya mengarah lagi pada lawan bicaranya. Dilihatnya, Hinata terlalu kaku bila terus duduk tegak dengan sepasang tangan di pangkuan. Seharusnya ia menikmati lagu _ballad_ dengan paduan vokal _bass_ , _baritone,_ dan _tenor_ yang cukup bagus. Lagu yang cukup familiar di telinga remaja.

Apa pertemuan ini benar-benar mengangguunya? Sekalipun suasana dan latar musiknya begitu menyenangkan? Sasuke sadar diri, ia tidak cukup berarti lagi sekarang ini.

Belum lama ini, Sasuke temukan hal lain dalam diri Hinata.

Tidak peduli seperti apa sifatnya kepada gadis itu, Hinata tidak pernah membenci bahkan menaruh dendam. Ia selalu diam, lebih sering memaafkan walau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun berucap satu kata sakral yang demikian.

Pengaruhnya sangat melekat. Pembawaannya membuat Sasuke lambat namun pasti mengakui, bahkan menghargai keberadaannya. Semua sangat begitu terasa, ketika ia banyak melibatkan Hinata dalam setiap harinya.

Semua itu lambat laun mengikis rasa atas cintanya kepada Sakura.

Awalnya ia berpikir Hinata adalah mainan yang akan segera ia buang saat rasa bosan ia dapatkan.

Namun ternyata, Hinata adalah hadiah dari Tuhan.

Lepas dari pengaruhnya adalah sulit. Mendiamkannya terasa sakit.

Menamparnya, adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditebus dengan apapun.

Seklipun ia berkali temui sebuah cermin yang tidak utuh lagi. Jika beruntung hanya serupa retakan, jika tidak semua pecahannya akan berceceran di lantai. Ataupun golongan perban yang menipis. Semua itu tidak mampu mengikis, rasa sesal yang telak membuatnya menangis.

Sasuke, hanya terlalu takut jika Hinata terlalu berani. Hinata temukan jati diri dan ia siap untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke bersama hari-hari mereka yang menyilaukan. Memulai perjalanan asing yang bisa menodai kenangan.

Hingga ia tahu, Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hinata, adalah _dorothy_ yang kehadirannya sangat patut ia syukuri.

Ia tatap nyalang mutiara yang menghindar. Hinata selalu baik dengan segala sikapnya.

"Kau akan tersesat jika berjalan sendirian."

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu ada kesungguhan yang ditutupi parasnya yang berantakan.

Iya. Hinata mengiyakan itu. Bukan hanya tersesat, mungkin ia akan berakhir. Meski semua telah selesai, rasanya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk pemuda itu tidak akan pernah usai. Sekalipun ia sangat menginginkan keutuhan hubungan Sasuke dengan kekasihnya terdahulu. Biarkan ia dengan sikap egosentrisnya. Selama itu bisa mengikis habis tangis Sakura dan menebus rasa bersalahnya ia akan baik-baik saja sekalipun hidup tanpa hati yang tidak utuh lagi.

"Sakura lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Berhenti menyuarakan itu!"

"Kau ingin aku menuruti ide gilamu?"

"Lalu kau akan bersikap layaknya baru terbamgun dari mimpi yang panjang setelah Sakura bersamaku?!" Sasuke mencercanya dengan pernyataan telak yang tepat sasaran.

Hinata tidak mau menatap pemuda itu, binar matanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya sekalipun ia tidak mau menunjukkannya.

Memang benar, setelah ini selesai, Hinata memang ingin bersikap layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kisah asmara sewaktu pulang sekolah, cinta segitiga yang rumit, kencan grilya yang sulit, Hinata akan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah ada, tidak nyata.

"Semakin berani kau untuk pergi, semakin aku serakah padamu!"

Hinata tidak ingin menampik. Sasuke terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Matanya sedari tadi enggan berhenti menatap mutiara yang melarikan diri. Sorot mata sulit dan penuh emosi. Ada cinta yang terlalu menggelora, amarah yang begitu merah, sesal serupa kabut darah, semua begitu menyakitkan di mata Hinata. Pemuda itu, pakaiannya saja yang kasual dan santai tapi mentalnya mengalami kecacatan. Karena dirinya 'kah?

Hinata merasa sakit saja memikirkannya.

"Cintaku, kembalilah padaku."

Suaranya parau.

Irama lagu tak ada lagi. Bunyi hujan tak mampu ia gapai. Hanya suara pemuda itu yang terus terulang.

 _Kembali?_

Kembali menjalin kisah asmara? Mengulang lagi saat mereka harus memghapus status di hadapan banyak orang. Menelan rindu secara bulat-bulat saat raga bertemu namun etika menjadi sekat. Mereka harus tetap teguh dengan hubungan teman.

Kembali dalam tangisan setiap malam ketika Sakura datang.

Tapi bukankah sekarang Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi? Semua hanya akan memperkeruh segalanya. Semakin rumit dan sulit.

Atau...

Pergi. Dalam perjalanan jauh yang terasa asing. Saat ia harus menghabiskan hari libur sendiri? Tidak ada es krim _blueberry_ ataupun kembang api saat musim panas menghampiri?

Tidak ada _lullaby_. Bait kasih yang tertulis rapi, robek dan mengecil. Berguguran dalam setiap langkah perjalanan ketika ia berjalan pergi.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia tersesat.

Sasuke bersama Sakura. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Jika posisi bertukar, sanggupkan ia menerima penghianatan? Akankah Sasuke tetap mencintanya dengan begitu dalam?

Jari sedingin es berbalut perban yang terlilit asal. Ia bisa rasakan walaupun tidak langsung bersentuhan, tangan itu yang memegang pipinya mengenyahkan pemikiran yang berujung pada kebuntuan.

" _Dorothy_ ku..."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

Rasa bersalah penyesalan dan takut kehilangan berbaur menjadi satu.

Ia menunduk.

Tangannya basah dan tidak bisa membungkam tangis tanpa suara. Ia rasakan gelora panas dalam relung jiwanya, merambat ke segala bagian tubuh, mengarak sungai bening yang sulit ia bendung.

Menjatuhi tepian meja searah dengan gravitasi dunia. Iya, dunia makhluk hidup pada umumnya. Karena bagi Hinata dunianya adalah sosok di hadapannya.

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar di wajahnya.

"Hatiku adalah rumahmu, tempatmu kembali."

Jika Sasuke saja bisa seperti ini, bagaimana dengan ia yang sudah menumpukan semuanya pada pemuda yang telah memiliki kekasih? Bukankah sudah dikatakan, Sasuke adalah dunianya?

Pemuda itu mengatakan juga bahwa ia adalah _Dorothy_ nya?

Lalu apa lagi alasan yang bisa membuat mereka tidak menyatukan hati? Sekalipun tangis orang-orang yang mereka kasihi menjadi bayaran atas bahagia yang tidak seharusnya ada. Jika ini tentang cinta. Semua sah-sah saja, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **aindri 961** : Saya memimta maaf, itu mungkin ketidakmampuan saya dalam membuat cerita yang mudah dipahami.

 **enriq** : Saya meminta maaf atas kekurangan dan keterlambatan saya.

 **Mishima** : Ini sudah sampai akhir, bagaimana menurut kamu?

 **Shin Will Ki** : Salam kenal dear.

 **Mikha** : Saya merujuknya pada sebuah batu.

 **Mikyu** : Semoga Tanya kamu terjawab ya.

 **Haci uchiha** : Maaf membingungkan, sebenarnya judul di chapter ke 4 itu merujuk pada Ino.

 **Artyasarastafira** : Sudah dilanjut. Silahkan dear.

 **Shuusei** : Seminggu sekali? Ini udah end. Gimana dong?

.

.

.

A/N : "Dorothy" memiliki makna hadiah dari tuhan.

Yeaahh akhirnya habis! Sengaja saya buat seperti ini, sedikit banyak saya memikirkan bahwa ini sangat mengecewakan. Tapi, beginilah memang ending yang saya inginkan.

Saya sangat berterimakasih banyak sekali kepada kalian yang telah memberi koreksi, semangat, saran, dan juga ungkapan lain, memasukan fict ini dalam list fav dan mengikutinya sampai habis juga untuk _silent reader_ yang saya hormati. Teruntuk reviewer non-login bernama 'Tieve' saya penasaran siapa kamu, tapi saya sangat suka membaca review dari kamu. Berkenankah menyapa saya? ^^

Untuk semua orang yang telah banyak dibuat menunggu, bingung, dan tidak mengerti, saya mencintai kalian dengan sangat dalam melalui fict ini yang berusaha saya selesaikan, saya meminta maaf.

Sengaja saya publish di hari ulang tahun saya pada Jum'at ini ^^ Saya menyertakan harapan saya bersamanya.

Sampai bertemu di fict saya yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 _aZhuraaaa, 6 Mei 2016_


	6. Omake

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lapis Lazuli**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Omake**

Pada salah satu tahun dalam kalender masehi, di sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri bergengsi yang ada di Prefektur paling utara Jepang, sepasang kekasih terlibat percekcokan di penghujung sore berbalut lembayung _orange_.

Bukan hal rumit yang menyulut pertengkaran itu, namun keputusan yang dilontarkan si pemuda mengecewakannya.

Pada suatu sore yang terasa dingin itu, mereka mendebatkan suatu hal yang sepele . Si pemuda yang memulai, dan terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu tidak terima atas apa yang telah pemuda itu katakan. Keduanya sama-sama meledakkan amarah yang tertahan.

Di lorong lengang itu pemuda tampan dengan _coat_ berwarna hitam berhasil menahan lengan kekasihnya yang berbalut cardigan. Disana sepi sekali.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Gadis itu menepis tangan kekar itu, mengusap-usap lengannya menampakkan gelagat seolah cengkraman pemuda itu telah melukainya.

"Hoo," Gadis itu membuang pandangannya, rahangnya mengeras sebelum mengatakan, "Kau yang memulainya, kau sudah memancing kemarahanku!"

Si pemuda berteriak "Kau cerewet sekali!"

"Kau norak! Kekanak-kanakkan." Gadis itu balas berteriak dengan sengit. Suaranya agak menggema di lorong sepi kedap suara.

Saat kelas telah usai dan mahasiswa yang lain telah pergi, mereka memulai perbincangan. Hanya obrolan ringan, tentang kepindahan si pemuda yang akan melanjutkan studynya di luar kota. Bukan berarti di sini ia tidak menemukan hal yang ia inginkan, hanya saja universitas lain menyediakan apa yang ia impikan. Permasalahannya adalah, ia akan pergi ke sebuah kota di mana seorang gadis lain yang pemuda itu tinggalkan untuk dirinya berada. Lawan bicaranya memintanya untuk menunda, lalu setelah study gadis itu selesai mereka bisa pergi bersama-sama, namun pemuda itu bersikeras dengan keputusannya agar bisa pergi segera.

"Kau tunggulah disini."

Permintaan pemuda itu tidak bisa ia patuhi.

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengataiku, Hinata?"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu bungkam, amnesty nya bergerak liar menelusuri lantai, ia tau pemilik mata setajam elang itu tengah menatapnya tanpa celah. Seburat kekecewaan terlihat di matanya yang bening, Hinata tidak mampu melihat namun ia dengan jelas merasakannya. "Saat sekolah, kau bahkan tidak pernah berteriak kepadaku." Ungkapnya getir.

Hinata merasa bersalah.

"A...aku-"

"Aku sempat berpikir," Ia menyimpan jeda dalam kelimatnya, menatap lekat wajah dengan dagu lurus yang bersimbah air mata. "Kau jauh lebih penurut saat kita tidak memiliki setatus."

Hinata tidak terima dengan itu, giginya saling menekan dan tangannya terangkat. Namun ia kehilangan suara ketika rangkaian kata yang mewakili amarahnya tidak ia temukan. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Sepatu bertumit tinggi itu beradu dengan lantai marmer yang mengilat. Membuat bunyi tak beraturan ketika ujungnya saling berbenturan. "Temui dia jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik!" Suara tegas yang berusaha ia keluarkan di tengah tangisan. Ia berujar sambil terus berjalan.

"Dia siapa?!"

"Kau ingin pergi kesana untuk menemui Haruno 'kan?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Oniknya bergerak gerak menatap mutiara yang menghindari tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku katakan!" Hinata berbalik. Celana jeans ketat yang ia kenakan mencetak jelas siluet tubuh yang tertutupi. Terlebih ia tengah berdiri di pintu utama, membelakangi arah datangnya cahaya matahari.

"Kau akan pergi kesana, menemui gadis yang dulu sangat kau cintai lalu-"

"Aku akan kuliah disana!" Pemuda itu berteriak keras, agak memanjangkan intonasi di akhir kalimatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga." Imbuhnya pelan namun dengan nada tajam.

"Aku akan mengerti jika 'kita' pergi." Jawab gadis itu.

"Menunggumu? Itu akan membuang waktu!"

"Aku menunggumu selama hampir dua tahun, menerima perlakuanmu yang penuh nafsu lalu mendiamkanku selama kau bersama gadismu. APA PERNAH AKU BILANG PADAMU BAHWA ITU MEMBUANG WAKTU?!" Teriakan sengit.

Mereka berbicara dalam jarak yang agak jauh, gadis itu di depan pintu keluar sedangkan si pemuda di perempatan menuju kelas mereka. Rasanya wajar jika mereka saling meneriakkan pembicaraan. Hanya saja, emosi kini memenuhi nada mereka.

Ini bisa terselesaikan dengan mudah jika saja Hinata mengijinkan Sasuke pergi, atau Sasuke memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menunggunya. Ini tidak akan menjadi rumit jika salah satu pihak mau mengalah, atau setidaknya turunkan sedikit ego diantara keduanya.

Biasanya mereka akan selalu menyikapi segala persoalan dengan kepala dingin, pertengkaran adalah hal tabu bagi mereka berdua. Tapi saat ini tidak begitu.

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk kekasihnya dengan nafas tercekat.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa membantah, perkataan gadisnya benar adanya.

"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan aku lebih manis saat masih menjadi kekasih gelapmu?" Tatapannya meminta persetujuan. "Katakan saja!" Ia membebaskan kedua tangannya, membiarkannya terlentang diudara."Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Pemuda itu tidak terima, "Ini akan mudah jika pembicaraan kita tidak menyebar pada hal lain." Imbuhnya.

"Kau mau mengatakan aku yang mempersulitnya?" Pandangan sinis penuh selidik, amnesty itu berkilat picik.

"Ya. Kau!" Pemuda itu melangkah sedikit, "Kau Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Ini hanya tentang kuliah, rasa takutmu berlebihan!"

Ya rasa takutnya berlebihan. Hinata hanya takut jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama padanya, seperti pada Sakura. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke bukan orang yang tahan dengan kesendirian. Sekalipun ia memegang komitmen, ia akan lupa begitu pandangannya terpikat pada makhluk tuhan bernama wanita.

"Sudah cukup!" Pemuda itu membanting sesuatu yang sedari tadi di genggam erat di tangan kirinya, kotak beledu berwarna merah bata. "Aku mau pergi!"

Persis setelah langkah pertamanya. Kotak yang berbenturan dengan lantai itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Mengekspos barang berharga yang terlindung di dalamnya.

Angin yang dibawa tubuhnya, menyisakan aroma sesak yang ia sukai. Hinata menyukai pemuda itu.

Sebelum pertengkaran sengit itu terjadi, pemuda itu dengan dipenuhi kehangatan di tangan dan pandangannya. Menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di meja kampus yang di satukan. Gadis di hadapannya menampakkan semburat merah yang memikat, tapi ketika pemuda itu mengatakan niatannya untuk pergi, gadis itu mengutarakan rasa keberatan yang begitu tinggi.

"Pakailah, kuharap kau suka. Itu sebuah kalung yang sengaja aku pesankan untukmu. Bandulnya adalah hal langka yang sulit di temukan. Kudengar, itu cocok sebagai hadiah untuk seorang gadis yang terlahir di bulan desember." Ungkapan itu membuat gadisnya tidak berhenti mengulas senyuman. Namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat ekspresi itu berubah menjadi marah. "Aku akan pergi ke Iwate."

Gadis itu memungutnya. Mengikuti pemuda yang telah lebih dulu berjalan ke area parkiran.

Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyalakan mesin mobil sportnya, pintu penumpang terbuka secara kasar. Lantas gadis itu duduk di kursi penumpang, memandang lurus kedepan dengan wajah keras dan di penuhi sisa air mata.

"Kau ini mau kemana?!" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan heran, ia mengetukkan jari panjangnya pada kemudi. Satu tangannya meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Gadis itu nampak ragu ragu sebelum menjawab. Keraguan sejenak. Lalu ia memberikan jawaban penuh tekad yang akan menentukan arah kehidupan mereka selama tujuh tahun berikutnya.

"Kalau kau pergi dan tidak mau menungguku, aku ikut denganmu." Sahut ibuku kepada ayahku.

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiranku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kakkoi_!"

Seorang anak berambut pirang dengan pupil mata mungil yang tajam berseru takjub. Kedua matanya yang lebih sering menatap malas kini berbinar. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Ayahku."

Anak yang sedari tadi bercerita itu mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya di kursi taman besar yang tinggi bagi anak seusianya. Gerakan sepele yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"B...bagaimana bisa?" Matanya berkilat ingin tahu.

Sepasang onik itu menatap lurus kedalam pupil berwarna hitam milik teman baiknya. Ia ragu apa harus bercerita atau tidak, ayahnya bilang ini rahasia. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah.

"Saat ibuku memanggil aku dan ayahku untuk makan malam, ayah menolaknya karena ia sedang mengajariku bermain biola dan ayah bilang makan malam bisa menunggu. Jadi kami baru makan dua jam kemudian, ayah bilang saat itu ibuku marah besar."

"He?" Bocah laki-laki itu mengangkat alisnya yang tipis, "Langsung saja ceritakan intinya, Rivai. Kau bercerita terlalu dasar."

Bocah berambut gelap itu mengembungkan pipinya yang chuby, ia ingin protes namun nanti. "Saat itu aku bertanya, apakah ayah tidak takut jika ibu marah ibu akan meninggalkan ayah?"

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Oi Rivai."

Anak usia tahun pertama di sekolah dasar itu terdiam. Menatap lurus gerakan angin yang seolah membawa ingatan dan pesan. Mulutnya mengatup.

"Aku lupa bagian ini."

"Kau bohong."

Kata si duplikat pemuda berkuncir nanas. Tajam sinis dan tidak terima. Ada bagian paling penting yang akan disensor? Ini bukan film biru yang harus melewati itu. Sulitkah bagi si Uchiha muda untuk berterus terang saja?

"Ayah bilang ini rahasia."

Rahasia?

Padahal ia sudah membocorkan rahasia sejak mereka mulai berbicara.

Inoshi menguap dan menatap bilik dunia. Biru tenang seperti mata ibunya. Ia tidak mau mendesak teman baiknya. Yasudah biarkan saja.

"Kau harus melihat kalung cantik yang diberikan ayah pada ibu."

"Maksudmu kalung yang selalu di pakai Hinata _ba-san_?"

Tanyanya disertai dengan kemalasan. Ia bosan jika Rivai hanya cerita setengah-setengah dengan potongan cerita acak namun tetap berkaitan.

"U..um." Anak itu mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Bahkan ibu tidak mau melepaskan kalung itu, katanya itu kenang-kenangan. Saat aku bertanya kenangan apa ibu bilang itu rahasia." Ada kerutan di alisnya, "Cih, padahal aku sudah tau ceritanya." Kalimat berikutnya berisikan cibiran.

"Itulah mengapa ia menjadi ibumu saat ini bukan?"

"Apa?" Wajah polos anak berusia enam tahun itu membuat anak yang merasa lebih 'dewasa' dari anak lain di usianya yang sama, menyimpan kekehan menghina.

'Ia tidak sepintar ayahnya.' Inoshi membatin.

"Aku tidak mengerti Inoshi!"

"Jika ibumu tidak mengambil 'arah yang tepat' seperti yang kau ceritakan, mungkin ia sudah menjadi wanita karier yang hebat." Di taman yang hanya terdiri dari sepetak tanah subur berumput hijau, anak yang di panggil Inoshi itu menginjakkan kakinya yang mengrnakan sepatu beralaskan karet hitam. Ia menatap seorang yang berjalan tergopoh dengan seorang bayi berambut hitam bersandar di bahunya.

Karena Hinata tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Anak pertama mereka lahir di musim gugur ketika Sasuke selesai dengan ujian akhir semesternya. Dengan jas hitam, kemeja putih yang kusut, dasi yang terikat asal, rambut yang acak-acakan, penampilan yang berantakan itu membuat wanita yang tengah berada di ambang hidup dan matinya mengulum senyuman. Suami yang kelak akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang keluar dari rahimnya terlihat khawatir namun kharismatik di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku di sini sayang. Tenanglah."

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang, apalagi ada tangan dingin penuh keringat dari seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Inoshi, kau melihat ibumu?"

Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda bertanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan anaknya. Ia tidak mau diam.

"Aku tidak tahu," Anak itu memandang langit. Acuh tak acuh sudah menjadi sifat mendarah daging ayahnya yang diturunkan kepadanya

"Bukankah sedari tadi _ba-san_ bersama ibuku?"

"Ah!" Wanita itu berseru, entah karena teringat sesuatu atau anaknya yang berontak saat ia pangku. "Aku kehilangannya saat sedang menidurkan Erena." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Bayi yang berusia enam bulan itu terlihat lebih tenang ketika menemukan sesuatu yang tersampir di leher ibunya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang dimainkan bayi perempuan itu, terlihat cantik sekali.

"Bu?" Anak berambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya saat aksesnya semula tertutupi oleh badan kawannya, ia ingin melihat raut ibunya ketika tengah berbicara. "Apa harus aku mencarikan Ino _ba-san_ untuk ibu?"

"Tidak tidak." Wanita itu bersiap untuk kembali memasuki rumah. "Bermainlah dengan Inoshi, aku tidak akan mengambil waktumu." Lalu tubuh ringkihnya tertelan oleh pintu kaca yang tertutup.

"Lihat, bukankah ia seorang ibu yang hebat?"

Bukan tanpa dasar Inoshi berkata demikian. Pernah suatu ketika di musim panas yang terik. Sekitar pukul dua belas ia keluar kamar, menuruni tangga menuju dapur hendak meminta semangka kepada ibunya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika di dengarnya sang ibu tengah asik bercakap dengan seseorang. Dari suaranya, Inoshi tau itu bukan orang asing.

Ia akan mengabaikannya begitu saja, kemudian melangkah malas seperti yang sering ayahnya lakukan dan meminta semangka yang sudah di iris pada ibunya. Tapi, kesedihan di nada suara ibunya yang tengah mencurahkan keluh pada rekannya membuat ia menahan langkahnya. Semua dapat di dengarnya, keluhan ibunya dan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, namun yang paling Inoshi ingat adalah perkataan seorang rekan ibunya yang penuh dengan tekad dan juga semangat.

'Menjadi seorang ibu yang tinggal di rumah merupakan pekerjaan yang memerlukan kasih sayang.'

"Ayahku juga sering mengatakan itu."

Ungkap Rivai dengan bangga.

"Hm?"

Inoshi bertanya ketika disadarinya ada ketidakberesan dalam jawaban Rivai barusan.

"Ah sudahlah Inoshi."

"Bandul kalung ibumu cantik, Rivai."

"Ayahku bilang, ia membutuhkan waktu berbulan bulan untuk menemukan batu sebagai bandul kalung itu!"

"Benarkah?" Inoshi mendudukkan diri di samping Rivai yang menatapnya datar, "Hn." Jawabnya.

"Itu batu yang langka." Inoshi bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang kaku. Menatap awan lagi.

"Kau tau namanya?" Masih Inoshi yang berbicara.

"Um, i...itu, a...ano." Rivai menggaruk-garuk rambut emonya yang agak berantakan. Berusaha mengingat apa yang ayahnya katakan waktu menceritakan kisah bersejarah itu. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa ingat walau sudah berusaha menghafal nama batu yang indah dan menawan.

"Biar kutebak." Inoshi memejamkan matanya, ia suka langit bersih dengan awan putih yang bersahabat, terlebih angin di siang ini membuatnya mengantuk. Inoshi merasa sangat malas. "Bukankah itu Lapis Lazuli?"

"Ah! Kau benar Inoshi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Silahkan bayangkan bahwa Shikamaru seorang penjual batu ulung.

.

A/N : Omakenya beneran gaje. Sungguh ini dibuat jauuuh sebelum ada Lapis Lazuli chapter 1 dan chapter-chapter lainnya. Author aneh yang memang lebih suka menulis fict dengan urutan ending terlebih dahulu.

Btw, soal nama anaknya SH... saya berani sumvah OTP saya hanyalah LeviHan dan saya bukan fujo. Nama itu saya gunakan sebelum saya naik ke kapal LeviHan daaan sebelum saya rela jika Heichou dipasangkan dengan cewek manapun #sighh

Yeah! Sudah saya katakan ini adalah hari yang spesial. Bertahun-tahun lalu di hari tanggal dan bulan yang sama ibu saya melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang kini suka menulis fiksi dengan ending mengerikan. Yeah mohon doanya ya di usia saya yang sudah masuk seperlima senja #apaan. Terlebih untuk kelulusan saya di hari esok, saya meminta doa dari kalian semua untuk hasil yang terbaik ya #ojigi

Karena ini hari istimewa dan saya sedang merasa bahagia, saya hadiahkan cerita dengan ending berbeda, semoga kalian semua menikmatinyaaa.

Sampai bertemu di fict saya yang lainnya.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk diri saya dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 _AZhuraaaa, 6 Mei 2016_


End file.
